Ejecución
by adictaapotter
Summary: La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos?
1. Prefacio

**EJECUCIÓN**

_Para Dan, con todo el amor del mundo_

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? _Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione_

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Sus ojos recorrían la sala, buscando afanosamente una salida. Las manos le temblaban, y el corazón golpeaba furiosamente contra su pecho. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, y se llevó una mano al cabello, apartándoselo de la cara, en un gesto nervioso.

Caminó unos pasos vacilantes, moviéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. El eco de sus pisadas chirreaba escalofriantemente contra el sucio suelo y su sonido se apoderaba de la oscuridad del lugar. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar su agitada respiración, y aferró la varita que llevaba en su mano.

Casi sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando una mano salió de la espesa oscuridad que lo rodaba, y se aferró a los barrotes de la celda. Su voz soltó un grito que sus labios no alcanzaron a emitir, y alzó la varita, que temblaba entre sus manos, iluminó a la figura que aferraba los barrotes como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Su cabello rubio, sucio y sudado, emitió un escalofriante esplendor cuando la varita lo alumbró. Unos ojos grises lo observaban fijamente, clavándose en su mirada. Aquellos orbes opacos, sin vida, parecieron adherirse a los ojos verdes. Una mirada… parecía suplicante. Era una mirada que clamaba a voces silenciosas auxilio.

—¿Malfoy? —la voz le salió ahogada, y el ritmo de sus latidos se aceleró hasta resonar contra sus oídos. Se sintió desfallecer, y si no fuera porque él también había aferrado los barrotes de la celda, se hubiera desplomado como un muñeco poseído por la culpa, en el sucio suelo de la celda.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, habría podido impresionarlo más, nada podría haber sido más devastador, que la voz de Malfoy, que parecía surgir desde las profundidades de un poso oscuro y sin fondo. La voz ronca pareció raspar su garganta, y resonó fantasmagóricamente contra las paredes de la celda, perdiéndose en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. El nombre que alcanzó a pronunciar resonó, multiplicado en miles de sonidos, por toda la celda.

—Potter.


	2. El juicio

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**El juicio**

No podía. Por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, no podía. Era sencillamente inhumano, inmoral… era una barbarie.

Harry tragó saliva y se apartó el pelo negro de la cara. Se miró fijamente al espejo del baño, y sus propios ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

—No puedo. —la voz le salió ronca y angustiada de la garganta. Volvió a tragar saliva, abrió el grifo del agua. Se empapó la cara y se la secó con una toalla.

Estaba seguro de que no iba a poder hacerlo. Aún no podía creer como Ron, su mejor amigo, hubiera aceptado tan horripilante propuesta.

No ahora, no cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo desde el final de la guerra. ¡Merlín! Once meses no era tiempo suficiente como para tomar decisiones así. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había ningún momento adecuado. ¡Ninguno! ¿En que había estado pensando?

No era que se llevase bien con Malfoy ni con ninguno de los Mortífagos nada por el estilo, era sólo que… ¡Condenar a una persona a morir…! Era suficientemente malo escuchar su sentencia de muerte por conspiración contra el mundo mágico y por complicidad con el Señor Oscuro, como para ser el encargado de acompañar al hurón al juicio y presenciar la ejecución. Era una… una… Un delirio. Un insulto. ¡No podía!

—¿Harry? —la voz de su mejor amigo le sonó ahogada desde el otro lado de la puerta—, ¿está todo bien?

—S…sí —mintió Harry, revolviéndose el cabello e intentando contener las nauseas.

—Bueno, entonces apúrate. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Ron.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo casi con alivio—, pensé que no saldrías más.

—Ron… no puedo ir.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ya nos comprometimos, Harry!

—¡No! ¡Tú te comprometiste, Ron! —recriminó el chico.

—¡Vamos! ¡Seguro has estado deseándolo por meses!

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de desear algo así? ¡No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, Ron!

—¿Insinúas que no se lo merece? —rugió Ron, fulminándolo con la mirada y avanzando unos pasos. Harry no retrocedió.

—Yo… ¡No lo sé! ¡No está en nuestro poder decidir! ¡No debemos…!

—¿Matarlo? —Harry podía sentir la respiración agitada de su mejor amigo, que le escupió las palabras en la cara-. ¿Dices que no debemos matarlo? ¡MI HERMANO, LUPIN, TONKS Y OTRAS MILES DE PERSONAS TAMPOCO SE MERECÍAN QUE ÉL Y LOS SUYOS LOS MATARAN, HARRY!

—¡LO SÉ! —Harry también avanzó un paso-. ¡Sé que no se lo merecían! ¡Pero nosotros también matamos gente, Ron!

—¡MENTIRA! —se defendió—. ¡Sólo matamos Mortífagos!

—¡ES LO MISMO!

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO SE MERECÍAN VIVIR!

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Nosotros sí? —inquirió Harry—. ¿Qué nos hace diferentes, Ron? —Ron no dijo nada—. ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué tenemos nosotros derecho a vivir y ellos no?

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡HARRY! ¡ESAS PERSONAS MATABAN POR DIVERSIÓN! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¡JODER, Ron! ¡Claro que sí! —respondió Harry cada vez más ofuscado—. ¡Pero nosotros también matamos! ¡A personas! ¡No importa quiénes eran!

—¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! ¡ELLOS NOS HABRÍAN MATADO DE HABER PODIDO!

—¡Ron, por Merlín! ¡Escúchate! —pidió Harry alterado

—¡No!, ¡escúchate tú, Harry! ¡Esa gente no merece vivir! ¡De haber ganado nos habrían matado, torturado y…!

—¿Y nosotros? —cuestionó—. ¿Estamos haciendo algo distinto? ¿Acaso les estamos dando una segunda oportunidad?

—¡NO ES LO MISMO!

—¡CLARO QUE NO ES LO MISMO! ¡PERO ESO NO JUSTIFICA…!

Ron se abalanzó sobre él y Harry estuvo seguro de que iba a pegarle. Pero el puño de su amigo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

—Mira —Ron lo miró fijamente, resoplando con agresividad—, tú haz lo que quieras. Pero nos comprometidos con el juez del Wizengamot, y nos van a mandar a nosotros a Azkaban sino…

—¡Y lo sigues abalando!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo quiero que Malfoy muera! —bramó Ron.

—¡Pues yo no!

—¡ENTONCES VE! ¡VE Y DEFIENDE SU PUTO CULO ANTE TODO EL WIZENGAMOT! ¡PONTE EN RIDÍCULO! —gritó Ron—. ¡Pero no esperes contar conmigo! —Sin mediar ni una palabra más, Ron giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció, dejando a un aturdido y enfadado Harry en la pequeña habitación del Londres muggle.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ea! Hola a todos ^^ Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Sé que este quedó corto, pero son solo los dos primeros, lo prometo (A). Estaré publicando todos los sábados, así que me verán seguido.<em>

_Todos los comentarios, críticas y demás, serán bien recibidos, agradecidos y contestados :3_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Cam_


	3. Con la ayuda de Hermione

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Con la ayuda de Hermione**

Harry le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que se consumía en su mano derecha. Exhaló, en un suspiro entrecortado, y la fría atmosfera se tiñó de humo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo con impaciencia.

Harry deslizó la mano dentro de su chaqueta, al tiempo que le daba otra calada al cigarro. Buscó su celular dentro de ella, y marcó el único número que tenía registrado.

—_¿Harry? —l_a voz adormilada de su mejor amiga lo sobresaltó. Harry tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración.

—Hermione…

—_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Quién…?_

—Shh, Hermione, estoy bien, no pasó nada… —murmuró con voz queda.

—_¿No paso nada? —_Harry pudo percibir el timbre de enojo en la voz de su amiga—. _¿Me vas a decir que me llamaste a las tres de la madrugada para decirme que no pasa nada?_

—Bueno… —respiró hondo y volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo—. Necesito… yo…

—_¿Qué pasa, Harry?_

—¿Podemos vernos? ¿Ahora?

Se hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Harry cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos por debajo de la chaqueta.

—_Claro. Ahora… ahora salgo para tu casa._

—No estoy en casa, Hermione —Harry suspiró cansado—. ¿Recuerdas la plaza que hay enfrente de Grimmauld Place?

—_¿Qué estás haciendo allí a estas horas, Harry? ¡Es peligroso!_

—¿Puedes venir?

Hermione guardó silencio una vez más. Harry respiró aliviado cuando oyó un bufido del otro lado de la línea.

—_Llego en cinco minutos. Ni se te ocurra irte de allí, Potter. _

Y sin más palabras, la línea se cortó.

Harry respiró profundamente, hundió las manos en su cabello y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo. Su respiración se perdió en un débil vaho en el frio aire nocturno.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente, y se volvió a llevar el cigarro a la boca. Hacia frio y él solo llevaba una remera de manga corta, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas comunes. Hermione lo mataría por salir así a la calle, en mitad de la noche, y en pleno invierno.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando un débil "plop" a sus espaldas quebró el silencio de la noche.

—¡Harry! —el aludido no se dio vuelta, pero Hermione avanzó unas cuantas zancadas hasta llegar a Harry. Se agachó a su lado y le sujetó la cara, mirándolo con fijeza, recorriendo su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio angustiada.

—S… No. —se sinceró, soltándose del agarre de su amiga.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, e iba a abrir la boca cuando advirtió en otra cosa.

—¿Estás fumando? ¿Otra vez, Harry? Dijiste que ibas a dejarlo.

—Y tú dijiste que ibas a dejar de pedírmelo.

—Sólo si lo dejabas.

—¡Hermione! De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero otro día. Esto… bueno, esto me relaja.

—No es una forma muy sana de relajarse.

—Es la única con la que puedo contar por ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me suspendieron. No podré jugar al Quidditch hasta el mes que viene. —Harry suspiró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque Ron aceptó ante el Wizengamot… nos comprometió a ambos… —Harry tomó aire—. Quieren que sentencie y condene a Malfoy al beso del Dementor. Quieren que lo presencie, Hermione.

Hermione guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Harry… vamos a mi casa ¿Sí? Por favor —suplicó.

—D-de acuerdo.

Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo, antes de girar sobre sí misma y desaparecer en la negrura de la noche.

Harry aterrizó sobre el alfombrado suelo del living de Hermione, y cayó de rodillas. Una luz titiló en el techo, y Harry se puso de pie. Se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas de Hermione, y cerró los ojos. No los abrió hasta sentir como la mano de su mejor amiga se deslizaba por su cabeza acariciando su cabello.

—Harry… ¿estás bien?

Harry la miró a los ojos, y meditó la respuesta.

—No. —negó con la cabeza, y se tapó cara con las manos.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente.

—Voy a hacer té y ahora me cuentas.

Harry, aún con las manos en la cara, se restregó los ojos mientras la oía salir. Cinco minutos más tarde, Hermione entró por la puerta del living llevando una bandeja entre las manos.

Le dio una taza de té a Harry, y se sirvió una ella. Dejó el recipiente con galletas en la mesita ratona.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry? ¿Cómo que Ron quiere que vayas a sentenciar a Malfoy? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con dejar de jugar al Quidditch?

—Hace unos días… —Harry tomó aire—, nos llamaron a Ron y a mí para abogar contra el caso de los Mortifagos, y yo… bueno, no fui.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… bueno… Yo… Hermione, pasó muy poco tiempo. Aún no me sentía preparado para ver cara a cara a todos esos bastardos.

—Entiendo. Prosigue.

—Pero Ron si fue. Y… y faltaba sentenciar a unos Mortifagos… Y a Malfoy… y Ron dijo que iríamos. Hermione, lo van a sentenciar al beso del Dementor. Y cuando lo hagan, quieren que… que…

—¿Qué?

—Que yo de la orden. Que lo asista. Que sea… testigo y ejecutor. —se le ahogó la voz, y se tapó la cara entre las manos—. ¡Quieren que lo mate, Hermione! ¡Que condene la vida de un… de una persona de solo dieciocho años! ¡No puedo! —tomó aire temblorosamente—. Pero… pero si no lo hago, si me niego… ¿Cómo crees que tomará el mundo mágico esto? ¿Qué lo recibirán con brazos abiertos? ¡No! Me trataran como… como un nuevo Señor Oscuro… Adiós a mis planes de ser Auror, adiós a la liga de Quidditch… ¡Incluso pueden mandarme a Azkaban si me niego, Hermione! ¡Por desacato!

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Harry —lo llamó con voz suave pero firme—. Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Respira hondo.

Harry tomó aire temblorosamente.

—No… no puedo creer que Ron me haya hecho esto.

—Harry, seguramente él tampoco tuvo opción…

—¿Qué dices? ¡Me discutió lo que él creía que era verdad! ¡Me acusó de defender al asesino de su hermano! ¿Sabes cómo me cayó eso? ¿Qué mi mejor amigo me diga eso? ¿¡En que nos hemos convertido, Hermione!

—Harry… debes comprender también a Ron… él… bueno, él perdió a su hermano en la guerra y…

—¿Qué perdió a su hermano? ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees acaso que no lo recuerdo? ¡¿Crees que yo no perdí a nadie en esta maldita guerra? —se había puesto de pie, respirando con dificultad—. ¡Perdí a toda mi familia! ¡Mis padres, Hermione! ¡Sirius! ¡Remus! ¡Hasta a Dumblendore! ¡Y sé…! ¡SÉ MUY BIEN LO QUE RON DEBE DE SENTIR! ¿Y QUE? ¡MATAMOS A VOLDEMORT! ¿No es cierto? ¡¿No lo hicimos? ¡Sí! ¡YO LO MATÉ, HERMIONE! ¡LO VI CAER ENFRENTE DE MIS OJOS, VI COMO SU CUERPO SE DESINTEGRABA! ¡FUI YO QUIEN VIO SUS OJOS ANTES DE QUE MURIERA! ¡PERO ESTO…! ¡NO SOLUCIONARÁ NADA!

Harry interrumpió sus gritos porque había comenzado a toser. Intentó tomar una nueva inspiración profunda, pero la tos seca que desgarraba su garganta no le daba tregua. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y sintió a Hermione arrodillarse a su lado, preocupada. Se recostó contra la parte baja del sillón, mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, y respirando forzosamente.

—No… no puedo soportarlo —confesó, entre sollozos, mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas con las manos—. No puedo volver… volver a matar, no puedo volver a ver a alguien morir. Te… te juro que no puedo, Hermione.

—Lo sé —Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos, y Harry se refugió dentro de su abrazo—. Vamos… a intentar que no pase, ¿sí?

—¿Qué… que quieres decir?

—Bueno… según entendí, tú tienes que ir a abogar y ser testigo de que Malfoy tuvo participación en la guerra.

—Sí…

—Bueno, entonces aboga por él. Logra que… que salga libre, expón tus razones.

Harry no contestó.

—Es la única manera, Harry.

—Lo sé —Harry soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y se tapó la cara con las manos. —Lo odio. Realmente odio esto.

Hermione soltó su agarre, y le dio un suave apretón en el brazo. Harry reprimió un lloroso bostezo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy muy cansado.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa, Harry? No puedes ir vagando por la calle…

—Porque… porque no quiero cruzarme con Ron. No ahora. No sé si alguna vez tendré ganas de cruzármelo otra vez…

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, Harry. Después de todo, es tu mejor amigo. Tienes que saber perdonarlo.

—No sé si podré perdonarle esto… Hermione.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Quédate a dormir aquí.

—¿Qué?

-Que te quedes a dormir aquí. No dejaré que pases la noche vagando por la calle.

—Pensaba ir a Grimmauld Place…

—No seas tonto, sabes que ese lugar no es salubre ahora.

—No es que me importe mucho en estos momentos…

—Vamos, Harry. Quédate aquí. No estaría tranquila si te vas a otro lado esta noche ¿sabes?

Harry suspiró.

—Está bien. —sonrió—. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Me dejas dormir en el sillón.

—Serás obstinado… está bien. —Hermione le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Se puso de pie, y a los pocos minutos volvió con una muda de cama. Con un movimiento de la varita colocó las sabanas en el sillón—. Cualquier cosa me llamas —le dio un suave y prolongado beso en la frente—. Descansa, Harry.

—Gracias.

Hermione salió del living y se fue a su cuarto. Harry se recostó en el sillón, apenas deshaciéndose de los zapatos. Apagó la luz con un movimiento de la varita, y la dejó a un lado, en la mesita de café. Se quitó los anteojos, y los dejó a un lado. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el sueño lo invadiera.

—_¡Por orden del Wizengamot, legado número 347, Harry Potter, inculpado por la muerte de Lord Voldemort, es sentenciado al beso del Dementor! ¡La sesión se da por finalizada! ¡Traigan a las criaturas!_

_Las puertas de roble crujieron al abrirse, y a Harry se le subió el corazón a la garganta al ver entrar a al menos seis seres encapuchados. Su alrededor se congeló, y lo único que podía oír era el acelerado latido de su corazón, que palpitaba ruidosamente. _

—_¡Ron! ¡Por favor, Ron!-suplicó, con voz ahogada, sintiendo que la cámara daba vueltas. _

—_Lo siento, Harry. Pero tú hiciste que mataran a mi hermano. Si Voldemort no te quisiera, él no habría muerto. Y tú mataste a Voldemort. ¡Eres un asesino, Potter!_

—_Yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Ron! ¡Por favor! ¡Tenía que matarlo! ¡Comprende! ¡Él me hubiera matado!_

—_Pero no lo hizo. _

_Harry sacudió la cabeza, desesperado. Los seres encapuchados avanzaban con una rapidez irreal. A Harry se le oprimió el aire en la garganta. Uno de esos seres se había acercado, y Harry se echó hacia atrás, en la silla. Como si pudiera evadirlo… como si pudiera escapar…_

_Una mano viscosa salió por debajo de la capucha y le sujetó la cara. Harry no encontraba su voz, y estaba seguro de haberse quedado mudo. Quiso gritar, quiso desgarrarse la garganta en gritos de auxilio. Suplicó que alguien lo salvara, que por favor alguien hiciera algo. _

_El ser encapuchado se echó la capucha hacia atrás. Su boca, sin labios, aspiraba profundamente, intentando absorber algo más que aire. Sus labios se acercaban a los de Harry… Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. Y fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, cuando Harry encontró su voz._

_-¡NOOOOO!_

—¡HARRY! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

Harry abrió los ojos. Su amiga se inclinaba sobre él, y lo sacudía con fuerza. Harry se incorporó de golpe. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, y tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien?

—B… baño —musitó con voz trémula, poniéndose de pie de un saltó. Casi no llegó a tiempo. Avanzó dando tumbos por la pequeña sala, y entró en el baño. Prácticamente se cayó encima del retrete, antes de comenzar a vomitar con violencia.

Apenas sintió la mano de Hermione en su espalda, apartándole con suavidad el transpirado cabello de la cara. Tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo, y le lloraban los ojos. Se sentía terrible. Cuando hubo vaciado su estomago, se dio vuelta, temblando, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Se secó la boca con la manga de la remera.

Hermione le volvió a apartar el cabello de la cara, y le puso una mano en la frente. Luego le secó las lágrimas, que aún mojaban sus mejillas y apoyó su mano encima de la de Harry, que temblaba sin control.

—Tranquilo… fue solo una pesadilla… —Hermione se mordió los labios angustiada—. ¿Estás bien?

—N…no —balbuceó, y se llevó una mano a la boca, cuando sintió una nueva arcada—. Me siento muy mal —se excusó, volviéndose a inclinar sobre el retrete.

Hermione se puso de pie mientras Harry vomitaba, y volvió a su lado con una botellita que contenía un líquido color celeste.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó con voz suave, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Harry volvió a apoyarse contra la pared y cerró los ojos—. Bebe esto, Harry. Te sentirás mejor, lo prometo.

—¿Qué… que es?

—Es una poción para las nauseas. Bébela toda.

Harry tomó el frasquito entre sus manos, y se lo llevó a los labios. Bebió de un solo trago el líquido, y una gotita resbaló por su mentón.

Casi al instante lo sobrevino una nueva arcada, y se inclinó sobre el retrete, creyendo que iba a vomitar otra vez. Pero al momento siguiente, el malestar disminuyó, progresivamente, hasta desaparecer por completo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Hermione le apartó el rebelde flequillo del rostro.

—Sí. Gracias, Hermione.

—No tienes de que agradecer. —Hermione guardó silencio— ¿Ya te sientes… bien? ¿Podemos volver a la sala?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Hermione ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie, y a llegar a la sala. Harry prácticamente se desplomó sobre el sillón, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Casi no sintió cuando Hermione se fue y volvió a su lado.

—Bebe, Harry...

—Gracias. —Harry aceptó el vaso con agua que Hermione le ofrecía y bebió unos sobros.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—Sí.

—¿Hace cuánto que esto sucede?

Harry guardó silencio. No quería decirle a su mejor amiga que era una suerte la noche en la que no se levantaba gritando al tener una pesadilla con la última batalla.

—Bueno… con el tiempo son mejores —murmuró— Y Ron ya casi no se da cuenta… y he aprendido a hacer hechizos silenciadores ¿sabes?

Hermione suspiró.

—No puedes hacer eso, Harry… ¡No es sano!

—Lo sé, Hermione. Créeme que lo sé.

—¿Soñaste…? ¿Con la guerra?

—No exactamente.

—Con Malfoy.

—Bueno… en realidad, en el sueño yo era Malfoy… era terrible, Hermione. Te lo juro.

—Te creo, Harry. —Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro—. Ya va a pasar, te lo prometo.

—Quisiera creerte. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve de la mañana.

—¿No tienes que ir a la academia?

—Sí, en un rato, y tú también.

—No, no quiero ir al Ministerio hoy, Hermione. Se supone, además, que se te concede una licencia por unos cuantos días. Hasta que se terminen los tramites y todo eso.

Hermione se restregó los ojos con las manos.

—¿No vas a hablar con Ron?

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, Harry… —Hermione clavó sus ojos en los verdes de su amigo—. ¿Cuándo se supone que tienes que ir otra vez al Ministerio?

—M…mañana.

Hermione se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo. ¿Harry? Yo me tengo que ir ya. Cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me quedaré un rato y luego me iré… voy a ver si puedo dormir esta noche en Grimmauld Place.

—Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, ¿sabes?

—Claro que sí. Sólo… necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—No creo que estar solo sea lo que te convenga en estos momentos.

Harry no contestó. Hermione lo abrazó brevemente, y luego se fue.

—Te dejo las llaves. —dijo, y sonrió al ver la mueca de sorpresa de Harry—. Así me aseguraré de que no te desaparezcas. —Sin mediar una palabra más, Hermione giró sobre sí misma y desapareció.

Harry se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Aquella iba a ser una semana muy larga.

* * *

><p><em>¡Holuu! ¿Cómo andan todos? Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, acá está el segundo capítulo de Ejecución. Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, son tan lindos :3 Y aquí un capítulo más largo que el resto, como dije que sería.<em>

_Bueno, quisiera aclarar una cosita: _

_Harry fumando: sé que probablemente muchos de ustedes hayan puesto el grito en el cielo cuando leyeron eso. Puede que lo sea una horrible infracción al cannon, pero como en los libros solo vimos a Harry siempre de más pequeño o bajo la presión de la guerra, no se puede saber a cinecia cierta. En realidad, acá quise mostrar a un Harry más adulto, madurado por los horrores que vivió anteriormente, y que sin embargo recurre a métodos de descarga tan... típicos como fumar tabaco.  
><em>

_Bueno, creo que es todo :3 Ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado y, ya saben, ¡espero **reviews**!_

_Cam_


	4. El ministerio

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

**Nota: **¡Peligro! Lemon suelto :3

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**El Ministerio**

Las puertas doradas tintinearon antes de abrirse. Harry tragó saliva, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. El atrio estaba repleto de gente. Avanzó con paso rápido por entre la multitud de espectadores que iba a presenciar el juicio, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Casi llegaba, casi estaba ahí… cuando un grito a sus espaldas lo hizo maldecir entre dientes.

—¡MIREN! ¡POTTER!

Miles de murmullos inundaron el lugar, y de pronto Harry se vio atrapado dentro de miles de personas, que lo miraban como si fuera algo comestible.

—¡Un autógrafo!

—¡Por favor, firme esto para mi hijo!

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Harry tragó saliva, fijó su vista en un incierto punto del suelo, y comenzó a caminar. Aferró su varita mágica debajo de la túnica, mientras se movía con toda la rapidez que podía, evitando a las docenas de fans completamente locos. Llegó a la puerta del salón, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Empujó la puerta con fuerza, y se metió adentro de la habitación con rapidez.

Le tomó instantes enteros tomar conciencia del lugar en donde se encontraba. Se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo, casi en cámara lenta. El atrio, con sus tribunas imponentes, se abría delante suyo con millones espectadores que murmuraban entre sí.

Harry, sintiendo las rodillas flaquearle, avanzó unos pasos, y sus pisadas retumbaron por el salón. La sala silenció de inmediato, mientras Harry subía los escalones de la tribuna, y se sentaba al lado de Ron. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Ron no dio señales de haberlo visto llegar. Tomó aire y se inclinó sobre su amigo, murmurando con voz queda:

—¿Aún no ha empezado?

—No.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de que Ron lo hubiera visto. Casi al instante, el atrio se volvió a fundir en el silencio, cuando la voz grave de Kingsley, el ministro de Magia, irrumpió en el lugar.

—Señores miembros del jurado, estamos aquí para la realización del juicio contra los seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. A los sospechosos se los acusa de delitos de lesa humanidad, violación de la ley, desobediencia a las autoridades, participación en grupos clandestinos, efectuación de maldiciones imperdonables, y atentados contra el bienestar público y social. Se los someterá al beso del Dementor en caso de encontrarlos culpables, ameritándoles penas más leves si se encontrare delitos considerados más ligeros. Se llamaron como testigos a Ronald Billius Weasley y a Harry James Potter, por ser considerados héroes de guerra… —las palabras del ministro se ahogaron ante los murmullos de la gente. Harry sintió que se encogía en el asiento bajo la mirada de los miembros de las tribunas—… que presidirán los juicios a realizarse en la fecha pautada para dentro de dos semanas, el día 24 de mayo de este año, en estas mismas tribunas. Hasta dicha fecha, los acusados permanecerán en Azkaban, bajo estrecha vigilancia.

El tiempo se pasó tan rápido, llevando a su par las palabras del ministro, que Harry se sintió aturdido cuando éste anunció que ya podían retirarse. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado. Quizás Hermione tenía razón, y debía empezar a dormir un poco más.

Bajó lentamente los escalones, casi sin darse cuenta de que Ron bajaba a su lado, y lo miraba de reojo. Llegaron a la gran puerta, por donde se escabullía la gente, y Harry agarró a Ron del brazo.

—Ron…

—¿Qué quieres?

Harry respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Yo… —abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su amigo—. Escucha… no creo que… —suspiró—. Sé cómo te sientes, Ron. Yo… no, déjame hablar —le suplicó, cuando vio que su amigo lo iba a interrumpir—. Yo también perdí muchas personas que amaba en esa guerra, perdí a toda mi familia, Ron. No quiero… —tragó saliva— no quiero perder también a mi mejor amigo.

Ron lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de que su mirada se suavizara.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió.

Harry dejó aflorar la primera sonrisa sincera desde hacía días.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchaba. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

—Podemos ir a almorzar a ese bar que está en la esquina… Pero antes —su rostro se ensombreció, y Harry lo miró de reojo con un dejo de preocupación—, antes debemos salir ilesos de una horda de periodistas enloquecidos.

Harry rió con ganas, mientras Ron lo miraba con gesto dramático.

Como Ron había predicho, la salida fue un caos. Esta vez Harry sí tuvo que sacar la varita, y amenazar con dejar colgando del tobillo a todo aquel que se le cruzara, para que lo dejaran pasar. Ron se destornilló de risa cuando una fan enloquecida le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y su amigo se puso tan rojo, que hasta se podía sentir el calor que emanaba su rostro a la distancia.

Al final, almorzaron en un pequeño pub cerca del Ministerio, hablando de nimiedades, y evitando cuidadosamente hablar de los juicios que se presentarían en dos semanas.

Harry volvió solo a su casa a eso de las siete de la tarde, porque Ron había ido a "arreglar unos asuntos" con el jefe del departamento de Aurores.

Apenas llegó, arregló el desastre que su explosión de ira, antes de irse de la casa, había ocasionado, y le escribió unas breves líneas a Hermione:

_Hermione: _

_Estoy en casa. Ron está conmigo. Hemos hablado, y las cosas parecen estar en calma. El juicio se pautó para dentro de dos semanas. Sería de gran ayuda que vinieras conmigo. _

_Espero que estés bien. _

_Cariños de, _

_Harry._

Dobló la hoja de papel, y se la dio al ave de alas grises que reposaba sobre el aparador. Estaba observando a la lechuza desdibujada contra el gris cielo, cuando unos brazos lo rodearon.

Reaccionó instantáneamente, sin pensar si quiera. Su mano voló a su varita en cuestión de segundos, y se deshizo con una rapidez impresionante de los brazos que lo aprisionaban. En menos de cinco segundos, estaba aplastando contra el suelo a la figura cuyos brazos lo habían rodeado, clavándole la varita en la garganta.

—Harry…

—¿Ginny? —Harry se apartó con rapidez de encima de la chica pelirroja, y se puso de pie, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Dejaste la puerta sólo con llave, tontito…

—Yo… —Harry frunció el seño—. ¿Cómo sé que realmente eres tú? —sus propias palabras parecieron darle valor, y afirmó la varita entre las manos.

—Harry, ya no estamos en guerra…

—Mira, cuando una chica pelirroja que parece una bomba sexual entra a mi apartamento, tengo que empezar a dudar, porque sino…

Ginny soltó una suave risa, y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó con voz dulce.

—No sabes cuánto —respondió, igualando la voz melosa, mientras guardaba su varita, antes de besarla con ímpetu.

Harry recorrió con sus manos la espalda de la pelirroja, mientras Ginny enterraba sus manos en el cabello moreno.

—¿Cómo te fue en la gira? —preguntó casi sin mover los labios Harry, mientras buscaba el broche del corpiño de Ginny.

—¿De verdad quieres que te cuente? —cuestionó Ginny, mientras le quitaba la camisa a Harry.

—Claro que s… —comenzó a decir Harry, pero en ese momento el sostén de Ginny se desprendió, y el rostro de Harry se transfiguró totalmente—. Tienes razón. No quiero que me cuentes —escuchó al risa de Ginny cuando se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, haciéndola caer de espaldas al sillón. Su cuerpo quemaba sobre el de ella, ardía en puro deseo.

No había sido consiente de cuánto había extrañado a esa chica hasta ese momento. Pero en ese instante, nada más parecía importar. Nada de juicios, ni de ojos grises, ni de problemas. Solo el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja moviéndose bajo el suyo, las uñas de Ginny clavándose en su espalda, sus propios labios besando cada peca de la hirviente piel. El cabello pelirrojo que se desparramaba a un lado, los labios de Ginny que besaban su cuello con pasión…

—Harry…

Harry dejó escapar una especie de gemido, mientras se deslizaba al lado de Ginny, dejando que ella se posicionara arriba suyo.

—Gracias.

Harry hubiera querido contestar, pero toda mueca coherente que pudo haber adornado su rostro se vio torcida en una contorsión de puro placer, mientras sentía las manos de Ginny recorrer su miembro con manos expertas. Después de momentos que parecieron eternos, mientras ambos se dejaban perder en esa nube de placer y descontrol, los labios de Harry se movieron otra vez, intentando encontrar su voz por entre los gemidos.

—Ginny… no puedo… necesito…

Harry hubiera jurado que Ginny le había leído el pensamiento, porque casi al instante la sintió hundirse dentro de él. Escuchó el gemido de placer brotar de los labios de Ginny, y él mismo arqueó su espalda para presionar aún más contra el cuerpo de la chica.

Ginny curvó sus piernas sobre el cuerpo de Harry, gimiendo y farfullando cosas sin sentido. En el momento clímax, Harry soltó un alarido seco, antes de sentir como la pelirroja se corría, y caía a su lado, jadeando.

Ginny se recostó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, mientras sentía que el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Harry encontró sus labios y volvió a besarla.

—Te amo.

—Yo también… —Ginny sonrió de medio lado, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando el sonar atronador del timbre resonó por todo el departamento.

Los ojos de Harry se chocaron con los de Ginny, y este pudo percibir como el horror que el mismo sentía se mostraba impreso en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Ginny, moviendo los labios.

Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio. Se movió con agilidad, y se puso de pie, mientras buscaba su ropa por el oscuro living.

—¿Ron? —preguntó en voz alta, tratando de que su voz sonase normal.

—¿Harry? Trabaste la puerta con magia. ¿Puedes abrirme?

—Eh… si, si, ahí va.

Se puso el pantalón dando saltos por la habitación, y se colocó la camisa, moviendo sus dedos velozmente para abrocharse los botones. Ginny hacía lo mismo a su lado, lo más silenciosamente que se podía.

Harry ayudó a Ginny a abrocharse el sostén, mientras Ginny le arreglaba su camisa.

—¿Harry? Me estoy muriendo de frio, hermano. ¿Puedes abrirme?

—¡Sí! Ya va, es que… estoy buscando mi varita.

Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te amo.

—Yo también. Vete, Ginny, porque si a Ron se le llega a ocurrir que con un _Alhomora_ abre la puerta, va a matarnos.

Ginny sonrió, y frotó su mano contra la mejilla de Harry.

—Tenías lápiz labial —explicó con una sonrisa, antes de agarrar su campera, girar sobre sí misma y desaparecerse.

Harry se dirigió, casi corriendo, hacia la puerta, murmuró algo entre dientes y de la varita salió un rayo azulado que impactó contra la puerta. Esta se abrió, dando paso a una pelirroja figura desgravada que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

—¡Al fin! Pensé que me ibas a dejar durmiendo fuera.

Harry sonrió, y se apartó para que Ron pudiera pasar.

—¿Por qué esta la luz apagada? —preguntó con recelo.

—Es que… me quedé dormido. Me quedé dormido en el sillón y no me di cuenta de que se había hecho de noche…

Harry encendió la luz, que titiló suavemente, y un suspiro de alivio estaba por quebrar sus labios, al ver que no había ningún rastro de ropa interior tirado en el sillón, ni ninguna _mancha_ que lo inculpara, cuando a Ron se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Eso es un chupón?

A Harry se le congeló el corazón, mientras una mano volaba a su cuello para cubrir la marca.

—Eh… no, yo… no, no es un…

Ron se acercó a él, entrecerrando los ojos. Harry pensó que si Ron no sentía el calor que su rostro encendido estaba dependiendo, definitivamente estaba…

—No, tienes razón. Debe haberte picado un mosquito.

Harry se sintió tan aliviado que le dieron ganas de reír.

—Sí, claro… eso es, un mosquito… tendríamos que poner mosquiteros…

Ron asintió distraídamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

—Compré pizza, ¿Tienes hambre?

Harry se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza. Pasaron el resto de la noche comiendo pizza, bebiendo a grandes pasos las botellas de cerveza de manteca que Ron había traído, y mirando películas en el televisor que Harry había insistido en comprar, asegurándole a Ron que le gustarían muchas cosas de lo que verían.

Recién a las tres de la madrugada ambos se fueron a dormir, y Harry tomó, como todas las noches, la precaución de echar un hechizo silenciador en su dormitorio, para no despertar a Ron con sus gritos en caso de tener una pesadilla.

Pero ningún mal sueño lo invadió esa noche, sino que durmió plácidamente, soñando con cabellos pelirrojos y pecas en la piel.

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Me tardé un poquitito más de lo debido porque no me dejaba publicar e_é Pero al fin acá está, el capítulo tres. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Del lemon estuvieron advertidos, que conste! jaja. Ojalá les haya gustado y, ya lo saben, siempre pueden hacerme llegar su inocente opinión, su crítica, y, en resumen, su **review**. Los reviews pasados no pude contestarlos porque otra vez tuve problemas con la página, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda :)_

_¡Hasta el próximo sábado!_

_Cam_


	5. Azkaban

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

**4**

**Azkaban**

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, se quedó mucho rato acostado en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo, mientras los amarillentos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana bañando su rostro. Estaba sumido completamente en el silencio del departamento, interrumpido por el ahogado ruido de las cañerías, del ascensor, y de pasos aislados que resonaban por el edificio, y completamente perdido dentro de sus pensamientos.

El sol se alzaba ya en lo alto cuando Harry se dignó a salir de la cama. Luego de una fría ducha para "enfriar sus pensamientos", Harry se dirigió a la concina para desayunar. Mientras preparaba rápidamente su café y calentaba las medialunas congeladas, sus ojos chocaron accidentalmente con una nota que yacía entre el montón de papeles, carpetas, envases de comida, y platos. Lo tomó entre sus manos distraídamente, y le dio una rápida leída mientras sorbía el café.

_Harry: _

_Me fui a ver a Hermione. Vuelvo tarde._

_Ron_

Harry sonrió de medio lado. Eso iba a simplificar enormemente sus planes. Apuró el café, quemándose la lengua en el proceso, y mientras se terminaba la medialuna, comenzó a preparar una pequeña mochila. Guardó rápidamente la capa para volverse invisible y el celular que usaba para hablar con Hermione en caso de emergencia. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y salía por la puerta.

Se había inclinado para cerrar la puerta con llave, cuando sus ojos chocaron con un pequeño trozo de papel, que yacía en el felpudo. Lo tomó despreocupadamente, pensando que tal vez era algún anuncio o promoción… su corazón se detuvo por un segundo entero cuando sus ojos recorrieron las letras, que parecían recortadas de El Profeta.

_PrImeRa adVErteNCIa. SaBrán CUIDar su leNGua CUANdo ateSTIgüen en EL juICio. DE LO coNTRario…_

Harry arrugó el papel entre sus manos, mientras el corazón le latía a un ritmo enloquecido, resonando contra sus oídos. Se metió en el a ascensor, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios desenfrenados.

Por un momento, fue como volver al pasado. Sus ojos recorrieron afanosamente la concurrida calle cuando salió a fuera, y aferró su varita por debajo de la manga del suéter. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ya no estaban en guerra, y que seguramente sería… sería una forma de mal gusto hecha por algún niñato con ganas de perder el tiempo. Si… seguramente.

Harry respiró aliviado cuando llegó a esta conclusión, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír en medio de la calle de su propia estupidez. Vaya, tal vez se estuviera volviendo un poco paranoico…

Dobló a la derecha, y se metió en un callejón olvidado por los peatones. Se escondió detrás del contenedor de basura, antes de girar sobre sí mismo y dejar que la oscuridad se lo tragase.

Apareció sobre la vereda, y cayó bruscamente sobre el asfalto. Tomó aire profundamente para recuperar el aliento, y miró hacia arriba.

El departamento de ministerios se alzaba, imponente, sobre su cabeza. Miles de personas pasaban enfrente del avejentado edificio, sin ver realmente que era lo que se alzaba sobre los cimientos. Harry entró a la pequeña cabina telefónica con el cartelito de "No funciona", y giró varias veces la rueda del teléfono, marcando el número clave.

Quince minutos más tarde, había entrado en el edificio, con una pequeña insignia de plata adherida a su camisa, con la leyenda "Harry Potter. Hablar con el Ministro de Magia". Recordó justo a tiempo la horda de fans enloquecidos, y sacó la capa de la mochila, para echársela encima de los hombros.

Se dirigió, con pasos calmos, a la oficina del Ministro_._ Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta, se quitó la capa para hacerse invisible, y se dirigió al mostrador.

—Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarl… ¡Por Merlin! ¡Es Harry Potter!

Harry enrojeció rápidamente.

—Eh… sí, soy yo… necesito hablar con el Ministro…

—Oh… es que… bueno… —el secretario se retorció las manos con nerviosismo—. Verá, señor Potter, no tengo permitido dejar pasar a nadie sin cita previa…

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Podría avisarle que estoy aquí, por favor? Dígale que es… relativamente urgente.

—C-claro, señor Potter—el nervioso hombre discó unos números en una especie de intercomunicador.

—_¿Qué sucede, Dingley? Creo haberle dejado claro que no quería que nadie me molestara.—_La voz grave de Kingsley ahogó el ruido de la habitación.

—L…lo siento, señor Ministro, pero Harry Potter desea verlo, señor. Dice que es urgente.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la habitación.

_ —¿Harry Potter? ¿Qué estás esperando, Dingley? ¡Déjalo pasar!_

—S-sí señor.

El hombre le hizo una seña a Harry, mostrándole la puerta. Harry sonrió tímidamente, y avanzó hacia el lugar que le señalaba. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró a la oficina.

Kingsley estaba sentado detrás de un imponente escritorio, con los anteojos zigzagueando en el borde de la nariz, y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Harry! —exclamó con voz sorna, mientras se ponía de pie y le estrechaba cálidamente la mano—, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, señor Ministro, gracias.

—Oh, dime Kingsley, Harry, por favor.

Harry sonrió cálidamente. Kingsley le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Harry?

—No, gracias.

Kingsley lo miró durante unos segundos, antes de preguntar:

—Me dijo mi secretario que debías decirme algo urgente… ¿Están Ron y Hermione bien? ¿Ginny?

—Sí, sí, están todos muy bien —se inclinó sobre el escritorio—. En realidad… venía por el tema de los juicios… usted sabe…

—Sí, naturalmente.

—Bueno, quería saber si… si…—respiró hondo y soltó las palabras atropelladamente—, si me concedería el permiso de ir a visitar a Malfoy a prisión.

Un silencio casi absoluto precedió a sus palabras.

—¿El permiso?—Kingsley arrugó el ceño y se inclinó sobre el escritorio—. Lo siento, Harry, creo no haberte entendido…

—No, sí me entendió. Quiero ir a ver a Malfoy a Azkaban.

—P-pero…—Kingsley dudó—. ¿Puedo preguntar por tus razones, Harry?

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo… solo quiero asegurarme de algo —intentó sonreír.

Kingsley lo miró fijamente durante interminables segundos. Pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de considerar infructuosos los intentos de ver a Malfoy antes del juicio, la expresión del primer ministro se relajó, y dejó aflorar una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry —ante la sorprendida mirada de Harry, el ministro garabateó unas palabras en un papel y se lo entregó a Harry—. Muéstrales esto. Será suficiente —afirmó—. Recuerda que los dementores volvieron a sus puestos hace unas semanas... para controlar a los Mortífagos antes del juicio.

Harry supo muy bien esconder la mueca, y dejó aflorar una sonrisa de gratitud. Se puso de pie y le estrechó cordialmente la mano a Kingsley. Tan pronto como pudo, se escabulló de la oficina y se dirigió derecho a la puerta de salida, sin mirar a nadie. Cuando el aire fresco le dio de lleno en la cara, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

Cayó de bruces sobre la áspera arena que recubría los suelos de la isla. Se puso de pie con cautela, y se estremeció violentamente cuando una ráfaga de frío insoportable lo sacudió por completo. El frio helador pareció solidificarle la respiración, cortarle el cuerpo.

—_¡Expecto Patronum! —_jadeó. La ola de calor lo golpeó nuevamente, y Harry respiró aliviado. Avanzó lentamente, sintiendo sus pies hundirse en la arena blanca, y el viento golpearle el cuerpo.

Avanzó unos pasos, sintiendo la capa de viaje ondearle contra el cuerpo. Entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Una mano viscosa salida de la nada se precipitó contra su cuello, asiéndolo con fuerza. Harry quiso gritar, sin poder respirar. La varita resbaló de entre sus dedos, y cayó en la arena. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó como su ciervo desaparecía.

Un frio increíble lo estaba invadiendo por completo. La mano que lo estaba estrangulando se ceñía cada vez con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Un grito agudo resonó contra sus oídos, y el papel que llevaba entre sus manos resbaló.

Se le oscurecía la vista, la cabeza la daba vueltas, y la sangre le golpeaba los odios. Y luego, inesperadamente, la mano que lo sujetaba lo soltó, y Harry se desplomó en el suelo, tosiendo violentamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de lágrimas, Harry vio a un Dementor sujetando el papel de aviso de Kingsley entre sus viscosas y repugnantes manos.

Alcanzó a tomar su varita entre sus manos, pero sin previo aviso, el Dementor sujetó su brazo, y comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro de la prisión.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Harry débilmente, sintiéndose desfallecer. El frio lo invadía por completo, y estaba temblando violentamente. El grito de angustia de su madre pugnaba contra sus oídos, y tenía ganas de vomitar. El Dementor lo condujo rápidamente hacia una especie de oficina, y sin miramientos lo echó dentro.

Harry cayó al suelo de bruces, para ponerse de pie temblorosamente. Se sujetó de la mesa, intentando dejar de temblar, y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación era pequeña y helada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un deprimente color gris. El cuarto contaba de poco mobiliario; apenas un par de sillas, enfrentadas en la mesa cuadrada. Un pequeño armario se ubicaba en el fondo. La única ventana que poseía el lugar, estaba demasiado empañada por el frio como para emitir algo de luz y era increíblemente pequeña.

—Señor Potter… —silbó con voz áspera una voz detrás de él y Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente alzando la varita. Un hombre de mediana edad y cabello negro lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo con dientes amarillos—. Baje la varita, por favor. No puede hacer magia aquí.

Harry vaciló, pero no bajó la varita.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el celador Angust… Mi pregunta ahora… ¿Qué hace _usted_ aquí?

—Vengo a visitar a Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry, esperando que su voz sonara firme. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando no perder de foco la cara del hombre. Se tambaleó.

—Debería saber, Potter, que las visitas en Azkaban están prohibidas…

—Tengo una nota del Ministro de magia.

Angust abrió los ojos. Un Dementor que flaqueaba la entrada, dejó que de sus viscosos y podridos dedos resbalara un papel. El hombre lo leyó rápidamente, para volver a sonreír.

—Ya veo… Bueno, veré que puedo hacer… —sonrió con sus dientes destartalados, y Harry se estremeció—. Por favor, sígame.

Harry vio al hombre susurrar algo a un Dementor, y salir apresuradamente por la puerta de la habitación. Siguió con pasos cautos al hombre, intentando no detener su mirada en ninguna celda, y manteniendo una prudente distancia con los dos dementores que los seguían, sintiéndose espantosamente mal. Definitivamente, odiaba Azkaban.

Luego de unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, llegaron a un estrecho pasillo. El celador miró a Harry, torciendo una sonrisa siniestra.

—Tienes diez minutos, Potter.

Harry tragó saliva, y avanzó por el pasillo. Instintivamente, volvió a levantar la varita. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, y se llevó una mano al cabello, apartándoselo de la cara, en un gesto nervioso.

Caminó unos pasos vacilantes, moviéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. El eco de sus pisadas chirreaba escalofriantemente contra el sucio suelo y su sonido se apoderaba de la oscuridad del lugar. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar su agitada respiración, y aferró la varita que llevaba en su mano.

Casi sintió que se le paraba el corazón, cuando una mano salió de la espesa oscuridad que lo rodaba, y se aferró a los barrotes de la celda. Su voz soltó un grito que sus labios no alcanzaron a emitir, y alzó la varita, que temblaba entre sus manos, e iluminó a la figura que aferraba los barrotes como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Su cabello rubio, sucio y sudado, emitió un escalofriante esplendor cuando Harry lo miró. Unos ojos grises lo observaban fijamente, clavándose en su mirada. Aquellos orbes opacos, sin vida, parecieron adherirse a los ojos verdes. Una mirada… parecía suplicante. Era una mirada que clamaba a voces silenciosas auxilio.

—¿Malfoy? —la voz le salió ahogada,y el ritmo de sus latidos se aceleró hasta resonar contra sus oídos. Se sintió desfallecer, y si no fuera porque él también había aferrado los barrotes de la celda, se hubiera desplomado como un muñeco poseído por la culpa, en el sucio suelo de la celda.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, habría podido impresionarlo más, nada podría haber sido más devastador, que la voz de Malfoy, que parecía surgir desde las profundidades de un poso oscuro y sin fondo. La voz ronca pareció raspar su garganta, y resonó fantasmagóricamente contra las paredes de la celda, perdiéndose en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. El nombre que alcanzó a pronunciar resonó, multiplicado en miles de sonidos, por toda la celda.

—Hola, Potter.

* * *

><p><em>¡Heeeeeeeey! ¿Cómo están? ^^ Espero que muy bien. Bueno, aquí el capítulo número cuatro de esta historia :3 ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les esté gustando. <em>

_Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado y, ya saben, los **reviews **son más que agradecidos. Estuve intentando responderlos, porque no me deja e_é Pero bueno, intentaré responderlos todos._

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Cam_


	6. Cuestión de principios

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

**5**

**Cuestión de principios**

El silencio que reinaba en la celda era casi opresivo. A Harry le temblaban las piernas, y sentía _verdaderas _ganas de vomitar. Miraba a Malfoy fijamente, sin apartar sus verdes ojos de los grises. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar.

—Deja de mirarme de ese modo, Potter, vas a hacer que me ruborice —ironizó con voz fría.

Harry movió la comisura de los labios, como si quisiera sonreír.

—Te ves como la mierda, Malfoy.

—Tú tampoco te ves espectacular, _Potter. _

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacudir su aturdimiento. Malfoy lo miró con un deje de curiosidad en su desinteresada expresión.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —Harry meditó su respuesta. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba evaluando seriamente declararlo inocente o culpable? Se sintió asquerosamente egoísta. Malfoy la estaba pasando horrible mientras él se peleaba con el mundo—. Estoy a cargo de tu juicio, Malfoy —su voz fue apenas un murmullo. Levantó la cabeza alarmado cuando Malfoy echó a reír a carcajadas. Tal vez estaba empezando a enloquecer.

—¿Otra vez jugando al héroe, Potter? —preguntó entre espasmos de risa.

—No estoy jugando al…

—Oh, claro que sí. No soportas la idea de matar a nadie ¿eh? ¿Ni siquiera a un Mortifago? —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada—. Deja de jugar a ser Dios, Potter, te sienta horrible. Mueve tu sucio culo al Wizengamot, testifica en mi contra, declárame culpable. Haz que todo el mundo te alabe… —la sonrisa burlona se desvaneció de los labios resecos—. A mi ya no me importa.

—No creo que seas culpable, Malfoy.

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, y la comisura de los labios tembló otra vez al esbozar una sonrisa cautelosa.

—¿Enloqueciste al fin, Potter?

Harry ignoró el comentario.

—Sé que te obligaron, Malfoy, sé que tu no querías m-matar —le tembló la voz, y apretó los dientes—, a nadie…

—¿Y quién dice que no? —Harry no contestó. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, y se acercó un poco más a los barrotes de la celda—. Mira, Potter —espetó en voz baja—, a nadie le importará que sea o no culpable. Si cometes la locura de declararme inocente, se te vendrá el mundo encima… te nombraran nuevo Señor Oscuro, y vaya a saber uno qué estupideces.

—No me importa. Es… es injusto que te condenen por algo a lo que te obligaban. Quiero decir… pudiste haber elegido otra forma de escaparte… pero…

—No lo entiendes, Potter. _Él _me hubiera matado.

—¿A qué crees que me refiero con _"otra forma de escaparte", _Malfoy?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

—Que tú seas estúpidamente suicida, Potter, no quiere decir que los demás también lo seamos. Yo preferí matar, que morir —volvió a clavar sus grises ojos en los de Harry—. Tú también elegiste ese camino, Potter, aunque no lo admitas.

Harry tragó saliva, repentinamente abrumado.

—Exacto —suspiró—. Yo tomé la misma decisión que tú tomaste. Quiero decir… —respiró hondo—. Te están condenando por asesino, pero sin embargo yo también maté, y las personas no hacen más que festejar eso como si…

—¿De qué te quejas, Potter?

—No me estoy quejando. No desearía estar en tu lugar ni nada de eso… Pero… bueno, no creo que sea capaz de condenarte sabiendo que tú cometiste el mismo delito que yo.

—No intentes identificarte conmigo, Potter, porque no funcionará-masculló Malfoy—. Mira, Potter, las cosas están así. No sirve lamentarse pensando que podría haber pasado y que no… Limítate a atestiguar y fin de la historia.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Sí —susurró—. Tal vez tengas razón.

En los ojos de Malfoy se dibujó, al fin, algo parecido al miedo. Pero el rubio escondió la expresión de pánico en una mueca burlona cuando el guardia de seguridad volvió a la celda a llevarse a Harry.

Harry se despidió de Malfoy con un gesto de la cabeza, intentando no pensar que tal vez sería él el último en ver la luz de la vida en los ojos de Malfoy.

Apareció en la puerta de su departamento. El sol se estaba poniendo sobre los edificios, y Harry tragó saliva. El repentino calor lo golpeó agradablemente, y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Giró las llaves dentro de la cerradura, y empujó la puerta con suavidad.

El departamento estaba oscuro y silencioso, y agradeció internamente porque Ron no hubiera llegado. Giró sobre sí mismo, pensando en que tal vez habría algo de cerveza de manteca en el refrigerador, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura moverse cerca de la ventana. Reaccionó con tanta rapidez, que su mano se convirtió en un borrón cuando sujetó su varita y saltó para delante. Tardó unos segundos eternos en darse cuenta de que la figura era Ron.

—¡Ron!

Su pelirrojo amigo lo observó fijamente.

—Hola Harry —alzó una botella semivacía como saludo, e hipó levemente—. Siento haberte asustado —si Harry no se hubiese recostado contra la pared intentando calamar los latidos de su corazón, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo duras que sonaban las palabras de Ron, que parecía escupirlas entre dientes.

El moreno palpó la pared con la mano libre, y encendió la luz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, mirando a su amigo bajo la resplandeciente luz. Ron estaba pálido, despeinado, y con una botella de cerveza balanceándose en su mano.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó Ron, y se llevó el brazo al rostro para secarse los labios húmedos.

—No… yo solo… ¿Cómo te fue con Hermione?

Ron le dio un sorbo de cerveza de manteca. Harry se dejó caer en un sillón, a distancia prudente de su amigo, y guardó la varita en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra el resplado.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—Eh… supongo que sí… —frunció el ceño—. Pero si no quieres contarme…

—No, está bien. Te contaré —resolvió. Volvió a hipar, y dejó la botella a un lado. Harry observó, cada vez más alarmado, que la botella se unía a otras dos vacías que yacían en el piso—. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? —no dejó que Harry contestara y prosiguió, atropellándose con sus propias palabras—, Pasó que discutimos. ¿Y sabes qué? Fue por tu culpa.

Ahora Harry sí estaba alarmado. Se incorporó entre los almohadones, e intentó adoptar una actitud despreocupada.

—¿Por mi culpa? ¿De qué hablas?

Ron volvió a tomar del pico de la cerveza.

—¿Qué de qué hablo? ¿Qué carajo hacías durmiendo en su casa el otro día?

** —**¿Qué?

—No te hagas el idiota. La noche en que discutimos, no dormiste aquí. Con que te fuiste a lo de Hermione, ¿eh? ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Vieron películas y compraron pizza?

Ron iba subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz, y Harry se sentía cada vez más abrumado.

—¿Cómo carajo…?

—¿¡Cómo me enteré? Pues resulta que te olvidaste tu chaqueta en la casa de _mi novia_, Potter, y cuando le pregunté qué hacía allí, me _confesó_ que te habías ido a dormir a su casa. Y nada te pareció más divertido que acostarte con ella, ¿no?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Yo no me acosté con Hermione! ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

—¡Es mi novia! —rugió Ron.

—¿¡Y eso qué!

—¿Cómo que eso qué? ¡Maldito desgraciado! —Ron soltó la botella, que se rompió en añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo, y se lanzó contra Harry.

—¡Ron! —Harry se movió con rapidez, y conjuro un encantamiento _protego_. Ron chocó contra la barrera, y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Ron, tranquilízate! ¡Estás borracho, y estás diciendo puras estupideces!

—¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIA, POTTER! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO, Y TE ACOSTASTE CON _MI _CHICA! —volvió a rugir. Harry retrocedió unos pasos. La ira estaba acudiendo rápidamente en su ayuda—. ¡Bonita forma de vengarte! ¿eh? Te enojaste porque me hechas la culpa de haberte metido en el juicio, vas y te acuestas con Hermione, luego te da culpa y vienes a pedirme perdón ¿eh?

—¡Qué no me acosté con Hermione! ¡Y JAMÁS TE PEDÍ PERDÓN!

—¿AH, NO? ¿NO?

—¡NO! ¡Lo imaginaste, Weasley, como todas estas estupideces que estás imaginando!

—¡No estoy imaginando nada, Potter! ¡Tú fuiste el que viniste y me pediste perdón por haber reaccionado así!

—¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡JAMÁS FUI NI TE PEDÍ PERDÓN, PORQUE SIGUES TIENIENDO LA CULPA!

—¿YO TENGO LA CULPA AHORA?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN NOS METIÓ EN ESE LIO, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

—¡YO NO METÍ A NADIE EN NADA! ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN LA METISTE DONDE NO DEBÍAS, POTTER!

Harry avanzó unos pasos, respirando agitadamente.

—¡POR TU CULPA ALGUIEN QUE TAL VEZ ES INOCENTE VA A MORIR! ¡POR TU CULPA SOY YO QUIÉN VA A DAR LA ORDEN DE MATARLO! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS LOS DOS METIDOS EN ESTE EMBROLLO!

—¡NO ES MI CULPA! —Ron respiraba agitadamente, a solo palmos de la cara de Harry, separados por el encantamiento escudo—. ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN NOS METIÓ EN ESTE EMBROLLO! ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI, YO JAMÁS ME HABRÍA PELEADO CON HERMIONE!

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡Siempre te peleas con ella por estupideces así, siempre lo haces! ¡PERO CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! ¡CREÍ QUE CONFIABAS EN MÍ!

—¡ES MENTIRA! ¡Siempre eres tú quien tiene la culpa, siempre! ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI, JAMÁS HUBIERA DISCUTIDO CON HERMIONE, JAMÁS HABRÍA PUESTO EN PELIGRO A MI FAMILIA, Y MI HERMANO JAMÁS HABRÍA MUERTO!

A Harry se le cortó la respiración, y empalideció de golpe.

—¿Insinúas que…? ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa de que…?

—¡SÍ! —rugió Ron.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡Tú accediste a formar parte de esto! ¡Tú…! ¡NADIE TE OBLIGÓ!

—¡ESE ES EL PUNTO! ¡SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO, JAMÁS ME HABRÍA SENTIDO OBLIGADO!

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí, conmigo? ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, VETE LEJOS, RON! ¡PROMETO SALIR DE TU VIDA, PROMETO NO VOLVER A HABLARTE JAMÁS!

—¡Así todos estarían más felices!

—¿Eso crees? ¡Entonces vete, Weasley! ¡Vete con tu madre, vuelve arrastrándote a su casa! ¡Vuelve a ser ese estúpido pendejo que lo único que sabe hacer es auto compadecerse!

La potencia del hechizo que Ron lanzó fue tal, que atravesó como una flecha el escudo de Harry. Harry sintió la fuerza del hechizo golpearlo con fuerza en el pecho, y lanzarlo brutalmente contra la pared. Se golpeó contra ella con un ruido tremendo, y resbaló hasta caer en el suelo. Soltó una muda exclamación de dolor cuando se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y esta se empapó de un líquido caliente y viscoso.

Tambaleándose, con la mano intentando retener la sangre que manaba sin control de la herida en la cabeza, y notando una fuerte punzada en un costado, se puso de pie y fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Un destello de odio se hizo presente en los ojos de Harry, antes de que el moreno girara sobre sí mismo y desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Oh lalà!<em> Final de capítulo tranquilo, ¿no? jajajaja. Bueno, me tardé un poquito más de lo esperado para este capítulo, y sé que es un poco corto, lo siento u_ú Intentaré que el próximo quede más largo :3 Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :D Y ya lo saben, cualquier comentario -positivo, negativo, constructivo o <em>lo que sea_-, será recibido con los brazos abiertos._

_¡Espero leerlos pronto! Un gran abrazo a todos, _

_Cam_


	7. Tiempos difíciles

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

**6**

**Tiempos difíciles**

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontraba sumido en un silencio casi absoluto. El constante goteo de una cañería rota resonaba contra las altas paredes. El correteo repentino de alguna rata al lanzarse sobre su presa, sobre el piso cubierto por una capa de polvo, sonaba de vez en cuando entre la oscuridad.

Las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas, y ninguna luz se filtraba por la ventana que daba a la calle. Los peatones eran pocos, y sus palabras, risas o gritos apenas llegaban como un murmullo incoherente al interior de la casa.

Harry se encontraba en lo que en tiempos mejores había sido la sala de estar de una imponente mansión, ahora abandonada por el tiempo, y regalada al olvido. Se había acurrucado en un mullido sillón, cubierto de almohadones. Su mano izquierda aún presionaba la herida de la cabeza, pero desde hacía rato que la sangre se había secado y pegado al cabello. En la otra mano, que colgaba fláccida sobre el apoyabrazos, estaba su varita, que apuntaba a ningún lugar en particular. Su respiración era suave, y más bien superficial, porque cada vez que intentaba tomar aire profundamente sentía un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho, producto del golpe que se había dado contra la pared.

Desde hacía por lo menos tres horas que no se movía de esa posición. Sentía los músculos agarrotados, le ardían los ojos por el polvo, y tenía la garganta completamente seca, pero aún así no había apartado sus ojos del empolvado suelo de madera vieja.

Por eso, cuando escuchó un suave chasquido en la puerta de entrada, y el eco de pasos que atravesaban el pasillo y se dirigían a la sala, apenas si se sobresaltó. Ni siquiera le importaba ya que fueran Mortífagos, Mundungus o _quien fuera. _La luz de la araña que había sobre la sala tintineó y encendió su luz. Harry alzó vagamente los ojos, casi con disgusto, preguntándose quién había interrumpido el desenfrenado caudal por donde corrían sus pensamientos.

—¡Harry! —la voz de Ginny le llegó a los odios, y tardó mucho tiempo en procesar que su novia había atravesado a grandes pasos la habitación, dejado su bolso sobre el sillón, y arrodillado enfrente de él. Sentía el cerebro entumecido—. Dios mío… ¿Qué te pasó?

Los ojos verdes chocaron contra los marrones.

—Yo…

Ginny se incorporó y se inclinó sobre Harry. Harry sintió su cálida mano tomar la suya y apartarla de su cabeza, y escuchó como contenía bruscamente el aire. Sus manos tomaron su rostro, y lo alzaron. Harry la miró a los ojos, y sentir sus manos sobre sus mejillas pareció despertarlo. Intentó apartarse, pero Ginny no lo soltó.

—Tengo un botiquín de primero auxilios en el bolso, no te muevas —pidió con voz firme, mientras tomaba su bolso y rebuscaba en el. El ruido de objetos que resonaba dentro parecía desmedido para el tamaño del bolso. Sacó un trozo de algodón y una pequeña botellita llena de un líquido transparenten que olía fuertemente a alcohol. Se apoyó en el apoyabrazos, y humedeció el algodón con el alcohol. Harry contuvo un estremecimiento cuando Ginny comenzó a limpiar la herida.

Harry cerró los ojos, y no le fue difícil olvidar por un momento que las caricias de Ginny eran únicamente con fines médicos. Acunado por el silencio, el perfume que desprendía el cabello de Ginny, y el tacto de suaves manos sobre su cabeza, se fue abandonando en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

—Harry… ¡Harry! —Harry abrió bruscamente los ojos, enfocando su mirada en los ojos marrones que lo observaban preocupados. Ginny le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla. Al verlo reaccionar dejó de hacerlo, pero tomó su rostro entre sus manos con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te habías desmayado. Perdiste mucha sangre.

—Estoy bien —mintió, y la garganta le ardió en protesta. Ginny frunció los labios pero no comentó nada.

—Te curé la herida de la cabeza, aunque creo que no estaría mal si ves a un Sanador, tal vez se infectó, porque la dejaste estar muchas horas…

—No, estoy bien —contestó rápidamente, palpándose con cautela la cabeza. Ginny había recubierto la herida con una pequeña gasa mojada con algún líquido—. Gracias.

—¿Te lastimaste algo más?

Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentando evaluar su condición. Se acomodó en el sillón, y una dolorosa punzada le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Hum… creo que… el costado —masculló con voz ahogada. Ginny le desabrochó la camisa, y palpó con manos expertas su pecho.

—Dime si te duel…

—¡Ay!

Ginny entornó los ojos.

—Te diste un buen golpe, Harry. ¿Hay hielo en la cocina?

—No lo sé...

—_Accio hielo._

Una bolsita de plástico llena de pequeños cubitos de hielo llegó flotando desde la cocina, y Ginny lo atrapó al vuelo. Terminó de sacarle la camisa, manchada de sangre a Harry, y envolvió la bolsa con ella. Apoyó suavemente el hielo sobre el costado de Harry, dónde una sombra azulada estaba cubriendo la pálida piel.

Harry soltó un suspiró y Ginny le acarició con suavidad el rostro.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Te estoy buscando desde hace dos horas, Harry. Fui a verte a tu casa y… no estabas. Ron estaba tirado, durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre el sillón, con un montón de botellas y… y había sangre en el piso y pensé… —cerró los ojos—. No sabes el susto que me diste.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo te lastimaste? —Harry bajó la vista—. ¿Fue… fue Ron, Harry? ¿Te peleaste con mi hermano, verdad?

—Sí.

Ginny se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Estaba pasado de copa, Harry… no puedes tomar enserio lo que sea que haya hecho.

—Me acusó de haberme acostado con Hermione —Harry soltó un bufido y la miró a los ojos. Ginny guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—No te acostaste con Hermione, ¿verdad?

—¡No!

—Ya lo sabía, sólo quería asegurarme —Ginny sonrió y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Harry apartó el rostro.

—Ginny…

—¿Qué?

—Ron… Ron dijo que… —respiró profundamente, conteniendo un quejido cuando su costado volvió a punzar—. ¿Tú crees qué…? ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa de que Fred esté… bueno, que esté muerto?

—¿Qué estas preguntándome Harry? ¡Por Merlín, claro que no!

—Quiero que me seas sincera, Ginny…

—¡Estoy siendo sincera! —Ginny se puso de pie, mirándolo incrédula—. ¿Acaso mi hermano…? ¿Él…? ¿Te echó la culpa de…?

—Bueno…

Ginny soltó una exclamación y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es… es…!

—Ginny, basta…

—¿Cómo que basta? ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza a ese pedazo de estúpido, enfermo… bueno para nada…?

Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo. Escuchó casi con satisfacción como Ginny dejaba de gritar, y se volvía a inclinar sobre él.

—¿Harry? —los nervios teñían en temblores su voz—. ¿Estás despierto? —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tengo que hacerte reaccionar una vez más, o sólo cerraste los ojos?

—Mmm… sigo consiente —abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Ginny suavizó su expresión, y le pasó una mano por la cara, acariciándole la mejilla. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, dejando que su cabello pelirrojo se desparramara a un costado.

—¿Harry?

—¿Si?

—Sabes que yo no pienso eso, ¿verdad? —Harry no contestó—. No. No lo pienso, Harry, nunca lo pensé —suspiró—. Ron tampoco lo piensa, Harry… solo… bueno, estaba borracho y…

—Tu hermano tiene mucha imaginación cuando esta borracho.

—Harry lo que quiero decir es… Bueno, recién pasaron once meses. Es muy, muy poco tiempo. Hay heridas que tardan más en sanar y… Ron necesita echarle la culpa a alguien, necesita sentirse él un poco menos culpable. Y si hubiera estado consciente jamás te habría dicho eso, pero… Necesita a su mejor amigo, Harry. Te necesita.

—Ginny… yo también perdí mucha gente en esta guerra. Pasé por cosas horribles, por cosas que no puedes ni imaginar. Vi morir muchísimas personas frente a mis ojos… vi tanta sangre, tanto caos… —cerró los ojos—. Sufrí más dolor del que una persona es capaz de soportar, y pasé tanto miedo como jamás lo había pasado en mi vida-tragó saliva—. Y ahora… ahora todo terminó. Y yo sólo… sólo quiero un poco de paz, un poco de tranquilidad. Quiero poder respirar sin sentir que me están presionando para que lo haga, ni nada de eso… —cerró los ojos. Ginny le había comenzado a acariciar el cabello—. Y tu hermano viene de la nada diciendo que estamos a cargo del Juicio de los Mortífagos y yo… yo no puedo… —se le ahogó la voz.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, y dejó que las caricias de Ginny le recorrieran el rostro con suavidad. Apoyó su cabeza contra el cabello de Ginny, respirando el perfume que desprendía. Entrelazó con suavidad su mano con la de ella, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Si, Harry?

—Quédate conmigo.

Ginny simplemente se acurrucó contra su pecho. Bajo el sonido de sus dos respiraciones, el palpitar de sus corazones, y el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían, ambos se durmieron.

La molesta luz del sol le dio a Harry de lleno en la cara. Movió un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha, y abrió los ojos.

—Buen día —una voz suave le sonrió y Harry parpadeó hasta enfocar el rostro de Ginny—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien —murmuró Harry, desperezándose con ganas. Ginny le ofreció una taza de café que Harry aceptó con ganas—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —sonrió.

Desayunaron juntos y en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Harry se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

El baño, que no era usado desde hacía más de un año, estaba sucísimo. Harry arrugó la nariz y pronunció un _"fregotego",_ para intentar limpiarlo. En términos generales, tuvo bastante éxito, por lo que pudo entrar a ducharse.

La herida en el estomago aún le dolía, y le impedía moverse con facilidad. El corte en la cabeza punzaba molestamente de vez en cuando, pero dentro de todo Ginny había realizado un buen trabajo. Salió de bañarse, limpió con el mismo hechizo con el que había limpiado el baño, el cuello de la camisa que estaba manchada de sangre, y volvió a la sala de estar.

Ginny se estaba poniendo las zapatillas deportivas cuando entró en la sala.

—Tengo entrenamiento a las diez en punto —dijo con una sonrisa, cuando Harry la miró interrogante.

—Oh… —musitó, algo decepcionado.

Ginny se acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Nos vemos hoy a la noche ¿sí?

Harry esbozó media sonrisa y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

—A las nueve, en el restaurant _Hungins_.

Ginny sonrió, gesticuló un "te amo", y desapareció. Harry se quedó mirando por unos segundos el lugar en donde ella había desaparecido. Entonces tomó el también su chaqueta, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Apareció sobre un camino empedrado. El sol se reflejaba en las piedras disparejas, y los árboles dibujaban en él su sombra. Caminó unos pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando distraídamente a las pintorescas casitas, hasta detenerse al fin en una. Al techo rojo le faltaban algunas tejas, y la pintura blanca relucía bajo el brillo del sol.

Harry atravesó la verja, y tocó dos veces la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde, una mujer entrada en años abrió la puerta. El cabello negro y rizado le caía a un lado de la cara, y los negros ojos penetraron los verdes. Harry se estremeció, y contuvo a duras penas el impulso de tomar la varita.

—¡Harry!

—Buenos días, señora Tonks —saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? Pasa, por favor —Andrómeda Black de Tonks se hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiese pasar. Harry entró a la casa, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—_¡Padino! _

La vocecita aguda y dulce de su ahijado, le arrancó una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, campeón!

Teddy estaba sentado sobre el piso de madera, cruzado de piernas, alzando los brazos. Las pequeñas manitos se movían intentando agarrar el aire. Harry avanzó a grandes pasos por el cuarto, tomó en brazos al pequeño niño, haciéndolo girar. Teddy soltó una risa estridente.

—¿Almorzaste ya, Harry?

—No… —respondió Harry, demasiado ocupado con el pequeño bebé que llevaba en brazos. Lo bajó y lo sentó en el suelo, acomodándose a su lado.

—Bueno, entonces agregaré un plato más —sonrió la Señora Tonks. Harry le sonrió brevemente, mientras Teddy le mostraba sus avioncitos de juguete.

—¡Y _ete_ me dio _tida Hedmy_!

Harry soltó una risa, y se puso a jugar con los soldaditos de juguete, que cada vez que chocaban contra el avioncito se rompían, para volver a armarse a los pocos segundos.

Luego de media hora, Andrómeda se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para decirles que estaba la comida. Harry cargó a Teddy una vez más, y lo sentó en la pequeña sillita al lado suyo.

La señora Tonks les sirvió una sopa que olía delicioso, y se sentó a comer con ellos.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry?

—Muy bien, gracias —dijo—. ¿Usted?

-Bien, hijo, bien… —arrugó el seño y acercó la mano a la cabeza de Harry—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza, querido?

—¡Oh!-Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, palpando suavemente—. No es nada… sólo me caí.

La Señora Tonks frunció el ceño, pero aflojó la expresión cuando Teddy interrumpió la conversación:

—A mí, _Abueda… —_el niño agitó las manos para llamar la atención de su padrino—,puso una _cudita _en el dedo, _podque _la _puedta _se _cedó _así "¡PUM!" —Harry sonó una carcajada, y Teddy también río, agitando los brazos para recuperar su atención—,y lo _godpeó _—hizo un puchero.

Harry rió, y Teddy también rió, más estridentemente, y agitando las manitos que sujetaban la cuchara. La papilla salió despedida por los aires.

—¡Teddy!—lo regañó Andrómeda, mirando con reproche también a Harry, que se encogía en su lugar retorciéndose de risa. Teddy pareció encontrar divertido que Harry se riera, por que levantó el plato y lo lanzó por los aires.

_ —¡Accio plato! —_exclamó Harry, apuntando con la varita el plato. El pequeño recipiente adornado con ositos y ovejas flotó a unos centímetros del suelo, y regresó como un boomerang a las manos de Harry.

Teddy aplaudió con las manitos, riendo sin parar.

—¡MÁS! ¡MÁS LUCECITAS!

—No, Teddy, pórtate bien —lo regañó Harry, anticipando el grito de Andrómeda—, come la sopa y…

Pero Teddy no pareció contentarse, sino que frunció los labios y tomó su vasito entre las manos.

—_Quiedo_ más lucecitas, _Padino_.

—¡TEDDY LUPIN! ¡Deja eso en ese instante en su lugar en este mismísimo instante! —gritó Andrómeda.

—¡Más lucecitas! ¡_Quiedo _más lucecitas!

—¡Teddy!

Pero Teddy ya había lanzado el vaso sobre Harry. Harry, en efecto reflejo, cerró los ojos. Volvió a oír la risa de Teddy, mientras sentía que se le empapaba remera de agua. Abrió los ojos, y vio a Andrómeda boquiabierta y a Teddy agitando sus manitos y riendo. Alzó la cabeza. Suspendido a centímetros de sus ojos, flotaba el vaso inclinado.

—T-teddy…

—¡MIDA, PADINO! ¡HICE QUE FOTADA!

—Teddy, baja el vaso en este instante —la voz de Andrómeda había perdido toda firmeza.

—No.

—Campeón, baja el vaso o no habrá más luces bonitas.

Teddy hizo un puchero, y el vaso que sostenía cayó. Harry lo atrapó al vuelo.

—¿Hizo… magia?

Harry sonrió.

—Parece que será un pequeño muy, pero muy poderoso.

Y sin más, alzó a Teddy en brazos, y se lo llevó al living.

—¿Tienes escobas, Andrómeda?

—Si… en el armario de… ¡Harry! ¡No estarás pensando en dejarlo volar!

—No… ¡claro que no! Lo sujetaré bien fuerte —prometió, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres volar, campeón?

—¡Sí! ¡_Volad_! ¡Y luces bonitas! —rió.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban en el jardín, ambos montados a la escoba, volando a unos metros del suelo.

* * *

><p><em>Aw *-* ¿No son una ternura? ¿A que quieren comerse a Teddy a besos? jajajaja. ¿Cómo anda todo del otro lado? Espero que muy bien, y que el invierno -para los de abajo-, o el verano -para los que están arriba-, los trate con cariño a todos (?). Sé que no pubiqué pronto ni cerca, pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude para publicarlo rápido :3 ¡Ojalá les hayas gustado! Y, ya saben, tanto si les gustó como si no les gustó, no olviden dejar sus <strong>review <strong>:D_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

Cam


	8. Decisiones

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p>7<p>

**Decisiones**

—¿Té, Harry? —preguntó Andrómeda, tendiéndole una taza de té.

—Gracias —aceptó Harry en voz baja, acomodando a Teddy que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Tomó la taza de té con la mano derecha. Sus ojos se deslizaron, por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, a la foto que reposaba sobre un estante en la chimenea; Lupin y Tonks se abrazaban, radiantes, sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé en brazos, que agitaba las manitos balbuceando alegremente.

—¿Los extrañas?

—¿Cómo? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Harry apartó la vista con rapidez y enrojeció. Andrómeda lo miró tranquilamente—. Yo… —tragó saliva—, sí, los extraño —quiso añadir algo más, pero se le había secado la garganta. Le dio un sorbo a la taza de té.

—Yo también —dijo Andrómeda, y Harry se aventuró a mirarla; no lloraba, pero una sonrisa de infinita tristeza surcaba sus labios—. Dora era mi única hija y una de las mejores personas del mundo —suspiró, y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de seda blanca, sin abandonar la sonrisa triste—. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Remus, aún cuando… —sacudió la cabeza—. Lo importante es que se querían, y que fueron felices juntos —completó, y Harry se movió con incomodidad—. Para ti debe de haber sido terrible verlos morir —añadió en voz baja, y Harry se tensó.

—Yo no… —bajó la vista, y le apartó un mechón de cabello azul de la frente a Teddy. El niño suspiró y se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Harry—, no los vi morir —murmuró—, cuando llegué al Gran Salón ellos estaban… ya estaban… —agitó la cabeza, y se mordió el labio. Sintió la mano de la Señora Tonks apretando su brazo afectuosamente.

—¿Sabes cómo…? —Andrómeda volvió a enjuagarse los ojos—. Lo siento, querido, es que nunca nadie… —sonrió—, siempre quise saber cómo había sido, nunca pude entender cómo habían logrado que… Mi Dora era tan hábil y sabía tan bien lo que hacía…

—Remus… él…—Harry respiró hondo y se esforzó por mirar a la Señora Tonks a los ojos—. Él murió primero. Y Tonks… digo, Dora… Al verlo muerto, se distrajo y Bellatrix no desaprovechó la ocasión —murmuró con rabia.

—Salvaste al mundo, Harry —sentenció Andrómeda, secándose las lágrimas—. Y ellos también. Le dejaron a su hijo un mundo mejor, ¿verdad?

A Harry se le cerró la garganta y no pudo contestar. Tomó otro sorbo de té y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó:

—Estoy a cargo del juicio de los Mortífagos.

—Oh —contestó Andrómeda, inclinándose para servir más té—. ¿Cuándo?

—En dos días.

—Debe de ser difícil.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

—Señora Tonks…

—Andrómeda, Harry.

—Sí, Andrómeda… si tú pudieras elegir… si existiera la posibilidad… ¿Erigirías matar a todos aquellos Mortífagos que mataron a Tonks, a Remus, a su marido, y a todas las personas que…?

Andrómeda lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos eternos, y Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sí —contestó con simpleza, y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda—. ¿Tú no, querido? Piensa, Harry… Tu madre, tu padre, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus… ¿No serías más feliz si sabes que corrieron la misma suerte que ellos?

Harry guardó silencio unos segundo, pensando.

—No, no lo creo —murmuró, casi con tono de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros—. La sola idea de volver a ver a alguien morir por mi culpa… o por mi palabra, se me hace terrible.

Andrómeda lo miró con un deje de lastima en los ojos, pero no añadió nada más sobre el tema.

Teddy despertó para la hora de la merienda, y merendaron los tres juntos en el jardín. Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Harry anunció que debía irse.

—¿No quieres quedarte a cenar, Harry?

—Me encantaría, Andrómeda, pero quedé con Ginny para ir a cenar juntos.

—Oh, entiendo —sonrió—. Mándale muchos saludos, Harry, y pásenla lindo.

—Gracias —el devolvió la sonrisa—. ¡Adiós, campeón!

—¿_Padino_ se va?

—Sí, tengo que irme.

—Teddy no _quiede_ —las lagrimitas se estaban formando en los ojos del pequeño.

—Volveré pronto, Teddy, lo prometo, e iremos a volar.

_—¡Ti! ¡Volad!_

Harry rió, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Saludó a Andrómeda, y se alejó lo suficiente como para desaparecerse en la penumbra.

Pasó a comprar flores de caminó al restaurant, y cuando llegó vio una mesa de a dos que ya estaba ocupada por la pelirroja.

Se acercó por detrás, y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —susurró en su oído. Ginny sonrió y giró. Harry la besó suavemente y le ofreció el ramo de rosas.

—¡Oh, Harry! son preciosas —sonrió.

Harry se sentó en la mesa, del lado de enfrente. Cenaron entre risas, sin preocuparse en abordar temas incómodos.

A medianoche pagaron y salieron del restaurant. Caminaron unas horas, abrazados y bajo la luna radiante, por las interminables y escurridizas calles de Londres. Era una noche cálida, y soplaba una suave brisa.

Rondaban las tres de la mañana, las estrellas titilaban en lo alto del cielo, y Ginny se desperezó y le dijo a Harry que debía irse, porque sus padres la matarían si no volvía.

Se aparecieron juntos en la puerta de la Madriguera.

—Paso a buscarte mañana por la Madriguera, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió Harry—. Y vamos a volar juntos.

Ginny sonrió.

—De acuerdo —lo besó profundamente—. Te amo.

—Yo también —le devolvió el beso—. Duerme bien y sueña conmigo.

Ginny volteó los ojos, le depositó un suave beso en los labios y entró en la casa. Harry se desapareció pocos segundos después.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, girando las llaves dentro de la cerradura. Entró en el oscuro departamento, y un papel cayó en sus manos.

_SEgUnDa AdVERtenCIA. TEn CUIdado coN tUS dECIsiones, o PAgarÁs las CONSecueNCIas, PoTTeR_

Harry arrugó el papel con rabia. Encendió la luz de la cocina, y arrojó el papel en el tacho de basura. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo con impaciencia. Volvió a apagar la luz y se dirigió a su cuarto, escuchando con un nudo en la garganta los ronquidos provenientes del cuarto de Ron. Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Apenas alcanzó a dejar los anteojos en la mesita de noche, cuando cayó dormido.

Esa noche, las pesadillas no se mostraron tan pasivas. Imágenes sin sentido discurrían detrás de sus ojos cerrados, empapando sus ropas de sangre y haciéndole muy difícil correr… Y Teddy estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos dorados anegados en lágrimas, agitando las manitos en el aire, y gritando "_Padino, padino",_ como si su vida dependiera de ello… y Harry corría aún más rápido, pero sus pies parecían de plomo por la sangre que goteaban sus ropas… y entonces, frente a sus ojos, una fuerte explosión estallaba detrás de Teddy, y Harry corría, porque el fuego avanzaba cada vez más rápido e iba a alcanzar al bebé…

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡TEDDY! ¡NO!

Se enredó con las sabanas y cayó al suelo. Abrió los ojos, con el corazón latiendo con desenfreno, parpadeando para desaparecer las imágenes que tenía pegadas a los parpados.

Le pareció escuchar unos ruidos en el pasillo, y se levantó, temblando, a ver quién era. Salió al pasillo justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta del cuarto de Ron se cerraba.

Harry se quedó en el rellano de la puerta, sujetándose del marco, por segundos eternos. Al final, volvió a la cocina y encendió la luz, aún intentando ahuyentar las tinieblas de su mente. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó la lata de gaseosa. Se sentó en un banquito, mientras sorbía de la lata. El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Le costó un largo rato clamarse del todo, y cuando lo logró se levantó para hacerse el desayuno. Preparó el café, y puso a calentar la leche.

De espaldas a la sala, escuchó los pasos de Ron. Apretó los dientes inconscientemente, mientras escuchaba a Ron hurgar en la heladera. Le pareció ver de reojo que su amigo lo miraba, pero en ese momento la leche del café dejó de calentarse. Se sentó en la silla alta, sorbiendo el café.

—Mañana tenemos que estar a las seis y media en el ministerio —espetó Ron de repente.

—Ya lo sé —respondió cortantemente Harry, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlo.

Ron no dijo nada. Harry apuró el desayuno, preguntándose cómo podía tragar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Cuando Ron se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, Harry se puso de pie de un salto, y arrojó casi todo el café en el lavaplatos. Lavó rápidamente la taza, y entró al baño.

Se duchó en silencio, aguzando dolorosamente el oído ante los movimientos de Ron. Salió de bañarse, se vistió y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina, cargando una mochila, que encantó para que no tuviera peso. Abrió la heladera y metió en ella los envases de algo de jamón, pan, queso y demás cosas.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, tomó su escoba, y agarró las llaves. Abrió la puerta, e iba a salir cuando la voz de Ron volvió a sorprenderlo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Harry giró y lo observó fijamente. Ron le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y, olvidándose del ascensor, bajó de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera.

Harry apareció en la entrada de la Madriguera, y se tambaleó unos pasos antes de tocar la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —la voz inconfundible de la señora Weasley lo recibió del otro lado de la puerta.

—Buenos días, señora Weasley, soy yo, Harry.

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta, y lo envolvió casi de inmediato en un abrazo.

—¡Harry, querido! —Harry esperó pacientemente y conteniendo la respiración a que la madre de Ginny lo soltara—. ¿Cómo estás? —lo evaluó con la mirada—. Estás muy flaco, querido, ¿has estado comiendo bien? ¿Ya desayunaste? Arthur está desayunando, así que… pasa, Harry, querido…

Harry sonrió cálidamente al entrar en la casa. Extrañaba los parloteos de la Señora Weasley, sus quejas ante lo flaco que estaba. Por un momento, creyó que al entrar se sentaría una vez más en la mesa, esperando junto a Ron que llegar su lechuza del colegio, mientras Ginny bajaba en pijama las escaleras. Una sensación de desasosiego lo invadió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eso no volvería a pasar. La sensación debió de plasmarse en su cara, porque la Señora Weasley le preguntó:

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien —afirmó rápidamente, componiendo otra improvisada sonrisa.

—¡Harry! —el Señor Weasley también lo saludó afectuosamente, y le hizo un gesto de que se sentara a su lado—. Ginny se está terminando de cambiar, bajará en unos minutos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar, Harry? ¿Tostadas, tocino con huevo, medialunas, pastel…?

—Eh… no tengo mucha hambre, gra… —no pudo terminar la frase, porque la Señora Weasley le lanzó una mirada que lo dejó mudo. Parecía una súplica—. Tostadas está bien —se corrigió rápidamente.

La Señora Weasley también le sonrió, y se inclinó sobre la cocina.

—Así que mañana tienen que ir al ministerio ¿eh, Harry?

La garganta de Harry se cerró.

—S-sí.

—Me dijeron que el juicio será en la planta baja, dónde tuviste tú el juicio por uso indebido de la magia… Van a tener que ir con tiempo, porque el ministerio estará colapsado, la prensa se apoderará de todo el edificio… vamos a tener que reforzar los hechizos de ocultación, porque los muggles se darán cuenta de que hay tanto revuelo. Y las cosas se complicarán aún más si Rita Skitter participa en la horda de periodistas…

Harry lo dejó hablar, intentando escuchar lo menos posible sus palabras, y limitándose simplemente a asentir cuando el Señor Weasley hacia pausas para tomar aire.

La Señora Weasley le llevó un plato repleto de tostadas con manteca, y a Harry se le revolvió el estomago de solo verlo. Pero ¿cómo explicarle que nunca podía comer nada en el desayuno si la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla? Mordiéndose los labios, se llevó una tostada a la boca. Como lo esperaba, la sensación de nauseas lo invadió, e hizo todo lo humanamente posible para mantener indiferente la expresión de su rostro.

En ese momento, la Señora Weasley se dio vuelta con demasiada brusquedad, y golpeó un frasco redondo que había en un estante. El frasco cayó al suelo, y se rompió en pedazos. Harry vio que los ojos de la Señora Weasley se llenaban de lágrimas cuando vio que el frasco contenía un montón de insignias que decían: "FRED Y GEORGE" en letras grandes.

Se iba a llevar otro trozo de tostada, solo por hacer algo, cuando la puerta se abrió. Ginny entró en la cocina, peinándose con una mano el mojado cabello pelirrojo, y terminándose de abrochar la blusa blanca con la otra.

—¡Hola! —saludó a sus padres, y le dio a Harry un suave beso en los labios. Harry enrojeció rápidamente; aún no se acostumbraba a besar a Ginny en frente de los señores Weasley—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Ajá —Harry se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde van? —la voz dura de la Señora Weasley hizo que se estremeciera. Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny también había visto los ojos brillosos de su madre, por lo que respondió con cautela.

—Vamos a ir a un campo, cerca de aquí, a volar un rato —respondió con calma. Ginny los miró sonriente, mostrándoles la escoba que llevaba en la mano.

La Señora Weasley frunció los labios.

—D-de acuerdo. Tengan cuidado —dijo con voz quebrada, al tiempo de que dejaba el repasador en la mesada, y salía de la cocina.

El señor Weasley los observó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, antes de decir:

—Cuídala, Harry.

—Por supuesto, señor Weasley.

El Señor Weasley sonrió. Ginny condujo a Harry fuera de la casa.

—¿Nos aparecemos?

—No. Vamos caminando —respondió Harry, tomándola de la mano. Ginny sonrió. Caminaron en silencio un par de kilómetros, sintiendo el sol sobre sus cuerpos. Era un día precioso. Harry de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver el sol reflejarse en el pelirrojo cabello de Ginny.

—Disculpa a mi madre —dijo de pronto la pelirroja—. Sucede todo el tiempo, algunos días más que otros. Supongo que… le aterra pensar que pueda pasarnos algo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron durante media hora, hasta llegar a un claro rodeado por árboles y césped largo. Un río corría cerca, y su sonido invadía el ambiente.

—¿Volamos?

Ginny sonrió y lo besó profundamente. Se montó a la escoba, y le dio una patada al suelo.

—¡Atrápame si puedes, Potter!

Harry rió, y también se subió a la escoba. El cálido viento le pegó en la cara, y le echó el cabello para atrás. Soltó un suspiro de placer. Voló sobre Ginny, dejándose caer en picada a su lado, volviendo a retomar el vuelo a centímetros del suelo, regodeándose enormemente con el placer del vértigo.

Almorzaron sobre el césped, abrazados, contando anécdotas y riendo. Cuando llegó el tema del juicio a la conversación, se estaba haciendo de noche.

—¿Así que mañana es el gran día, eh?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Ginny estaba recostada contra su pecho, mirando el campo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Harry apoyó sus labios en el cabello de Ginny y aspiró el aroma lentamente—. Me pone nervioso, la verdad —admitió luego de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué? Harry, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y declarar.

—No es así de fácil, Ginny.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

—Por qué… —sacudió la cabeza, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Mira, no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

—Tienes que enfrentar los problemas, Harry.

—Lo sé, sólo… No tengo claro que haré, pero lo pensaré en el momento. Sé lo que quiero, sé lo que me aterra, sé lo que es mejor y también sé se supone que debo decir. Sólo… sólo me falta decirlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny no dijo nada, pero se acurrucó más contra su pecho.

—Yo confió en ti —dijo simplemente.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, y la besó con dulzura.

—Pelirroja.

—¿Mmsi? —preguntó Ginny, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Nada. Te amo.

—Yo también, _moreno. _

Harry simplemente la besó.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hey! ¿Cómo están por ahí? Espero que muy bien. Sé que tardé un montón en actualizar, pero estuve de viaje recorriendo el mundo y aunque volví hace casi una semana, necesitaba un tiempo para volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Pero aquí estoy finalmente, dejandoles un capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado. <em>

_¡Ya saben, espero reviews!Cuentenme qué les pareció, si les gustó y si les gusta cómo va quedando...  
><em>

_Un abrazo bien grande, _

_Cam_


	9. Tribunales

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p>8<p>

**Tribunales**

Harry golpeó la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —la voz inconfundible de Hermione se escuchó del otro lado.

—Soy yo —respondió simplemente.

Hermione abrió la puerta bruscamente, y lo próximo que Harry supo es que estaba atrapado en un acalorado abrazo.

-Hermione, ¿qué…? —trató de soltarse—, me ahogas…

Hermione se apartó y lo miró con ojos brillosos, mientras Harry recuperaba el aliento. Luego, sin previo aviso, le pegó una bofetada.

Harry se tambaleó unos pasos, con una mano en la mejilla. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de preguntar:

—¿Y eso?

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Hermione, y Harry vio con horror que los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas—, ¡imbécil! ¡Ni una carta! ¡Ni una noticia! ¡Claro! El gran Harry Potter no tiene tiempo para su mejor amiga, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve, estúpido?

—Hey, hey… Hermione, tranquilízate —balbuceó Harry, tomándole las manos que temblaban sin control—. ¡No llores! Estoy bien.

Hermione estaba demasiado alterada como para pronunciar una palabra coherente, por lo que Harry la condujo dentro de la casa. La sentó en su propio sillón, y le sirvió un vaso de agua. Hermione lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Harry se sentó a su lado, y esperó a que su mejor amiga recuperara el control sobre sí misma.

—¿Mejor?

—L-lo siento, yo… —sollozó.

—Tranquila. Todo estará bien, pero deja de llorar por favor —suplicó—. Ahora… —sonrió de medio lado y frunció el ceño—, ¿qué diablos pasó?

Hermione tomó aire temblorosamente.

—Me peleé… con Ron —hipó—. Y… y sé que fue muy enojado a tu casa… y yo fui hoy y… y cuando llegué tu no estabas y… Ron me gritó —sollozó. Harry apretó los puños—. Me dijo que te habías ido, y que no sabía a dónde —se tapó la cara con las manos.

—¿Pensaste que me habían atacado? —Harry le acarició torpemente la espalda.

—N…no sé. Pensé que tal vez…

—¿Qué me había ido?

—Si —ahogó un sollozo..

—Hermione, no pasa nada, estoy aquí…

—Sé que parece estúpido —afirmó Hermione secándose las lágrimas—, pero hace días que… No sé, tengo como un mal presentimiento —soltó una risa llorosa, y se frotó los ojos—. Estoy paranoica, no me hagas caso. Y un poco sensible —añadió.

Harry la abrazó por los hombros.

—Estamos bien, Hermione —susurró—, ya todo terminó.

—Sí —suspiró—. Si, tienes razón —sonrió débilmente—. ¿Te pegué muy fuerte?

—Puf, tienes mano dura, mujer, siempre te lo dije.

Hermione rió.

—¿Cenaste algo? ¿Quieres comer?

—No, acabo de volver de cenar con Ginny.

—Ah —sonrió. Vaciló antes de preguntar—: ¿Dónde estás durmiendo? Porque si quieres quedarte aquí, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido…

—Estoy en mi casa —recalcó—. Dónde debo estar. No me iré porque el estúpido de Ron tenga un ataque infantil.

—Sí… es verdad.

—Vas a ver que ya se le va a pasar… —hizo una pausa—. ¿Vas a ir mañana al ministerio?

—Claro que sí, te lo prometí.

Harry sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Hermione… ya todo se va a arreglar.

—Sí, seguro que sí. Tienes razón, Harry.

—Claro que tengo razón. Siempre tengo razón.

—Engreído —rió Hermione, acurrucándose contra su hombro.

Harry la abrazó.

—Todo irá bien.

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así, abrazados en silencio, durante un rato. Harry escuchó la respiración de Hermione acompasarse, y él mismo cerró los ojos lentamente…

—Hermione…

—¿Hum? Lo siento, Harry, debo de haberme quedado dormida.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió—. Debo irme. Mañana tendremos que madrugar y… nos espera un día difícil.

—Así es… —Hermione se desperezó. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Harry le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Tocó los botones del ascensor.

—¡Harry!

—¿Sí?

—Cuídate —lo saludó con la mano desde el fondo del pasillo—. Te quiero.

—Yo también, Hermione —Harry sonrió, y se subió al ascensor.

* * *

><p>El sonido del despertador sonó fuertemente por toda la habitación. Harry se incorporó bruscamente, jadeando, con el pijama empapado en sudor. Se pasó una mano por el cabello sudado, apartándoselo de la cara, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Automáticamente, se pasó una mano por encima de la vieja herida, acariciando su contorno. Soltó un gemido de alivio, y se dejó caer sobre los almohadones.<p>

Había soñado, una vez más, con aquel viejo dolor que anteaño había sido parte de una rutina. Se quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos, concentrado en el sonido de su respiración, mientras se normalizaba su ritmo cardíaco. Luego de unos minutos, apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño.

Se dio una rápida ducha de agua fría, y se vistió con su túnica de gala. Mirándose al espejo, parpadeando por detrás de las gafas empañadas, intentó peinarse el cabello, pero desistió a los pocos segundos. Salió la cocina, abrochándose los botones superiores de la túnica.

Ron estaba sentado en un banquito, desayunando un gran plato de revuelto de huevo. A Harry se le revolvió el estomago. Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, sin dar señales de haber visto a él pelirrojo. Se hizo un rápido café, y tomó a grandes sorbos su contenido.

—¿Vienes o no? —espetó Ron, señalándole la chimenea, y mostrándole un puñado de polvos flu.

Harry arqueó una ceja, y pasó por delante de Ron.

—Tengo formas mis propios medios para ir al ministerio, gracias —replicó fríamente, lanzándole una gélida mirada. Sin mediar una palabra más, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

_ 'Mierda.' _

_ 'Oh, mierda. Si que la jodiste, Potter ¡Tú y tu orgullo!' _Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, y los volvió a abrir. La entrada del Wizengamot estaba literalmente llena de personas. Evaluó seriamente usar un hechizo camuflador, o al menos ponerse a aturdir gente por diestra y siniestra. Una voz hizo que soltara un gemido de alivio.

—¡Harry! —Hermione se abría paso por entre la multitud. Le tendió la mano, y Harry la tomó sin dudar. Hermione comenzó a tirar de él, atravesando la multitud de personas. Harry parpadeó aturdido ante los enceguecedores flashes de las cámaras que buscaban enfocar su rostro a toda costa—. ¡Con permiso! —exclamó Hermione con autoridad, pero Harry no se sorprendió cuando no le hicieron caso. Luego de unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, llegaron a la puerta del Wizengamot.

—Debes sentarte ahí, Harry —indicó en voz baja Hermione, señalándole asiento frente al estrado—. Yo estaré en las tribunas de adelante, justo detrás de ti —Hermione leyó algo en los ojos de Harry, porqué añadió—: No te preocupes, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien. Recuerda sólo hablar cuando te lo piden, no preguntar nada. Cuando te llamen, solo… acércate al estrado y testifica. Limítate a responder lo que te pregunten. No creo que recurran a la poción de la verdad, pero en caso de que… responde la verdad, ¿está bien? Nada de actos estúpidamente heroicos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, algo aturdido.

—Mucha suerte —le deseó Hermione, y se escabulló por detrás de él. Harry se dirigió con pasos temblorosos hacia el lugar que Hermione le había indicado. Se sentó en la silla, al lado de Ron. Su amigo ni lo miró.

Harry estudió con ojos detallistas el lugar. Detrás de ellos había cientos y cientos de bancas, en las cuales se acomodaban las personas que iban llegando. A su derecha había un pasillo que comunicaba con la puerta y que separaba en dos las dos filas de bancas. En frente suyo, en el medio de la sala, había una silla grande, de la cual colgaban cadenas gruesas. Harry experimentó una sensación de deja-vú al recordar que él mismo se había sentado en esa silla. Por delante de ella, se erguía el tribunal principal.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando en el salón reinó repentinamente un árido silencio. Kingsley entró por la puerta principal, haciendo flamear su túnica dorada. Subió con pasos firmes al estrado, y se sentó en la tarima más alta.

—Señores presentes, miembros del jurado, nos encontramos reunidos el día de la fecha, 22 de abril del corriente, para ser el juicio contra los Mortífagos —detrás de Kingsley, un pequeño duende tomaba nota a toda velocidad de lo que decía—. Los acusados, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Rebastan Lestrange, Walden Macniar, Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy. Los testigos, Harry James Potter y Ronald Arthur Weasley, sobrevivientes de la batalla —un murmullo seco recorrió el estrado—. Se llama a los testigos a subir a la tarima. Traigan a los acusados —ordenó con firmeza Kingsley. Harry se puso de pie, y Ron también. Se dirigió hacia el estrado, y se sentó en una silla a la derecha de Kingsley. Ron hizo lo mismo, a la izquierda.

Un silencio repentino inundó el lugar, y Harry se estremeció de frio. Los dementores entraron al tribunal, cada uno llevando a los acusados.

—Alecto Carrow —pronunció Kingsley—. Es llamada a la corte, por supuestos ataques contra muggles, tortura, matanza y secuestro de alumnos de Hogwarts, utilización de maldiciones imperdonables, y participación lucida y voluntariosa en la segunda Gran Guerra. Recordándole que se encuentra bajo juramento, ¿cómo se declara?

—Inocente —la voz de Alecto resonó por la sala, y a Harry le hirvió la sangre.

—Harry Potter —Harry dio un respingo—. Bajo el juramento que se cierne sobre esta sala, ¿jura decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad?

—Sí, juro —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—¿Conoce usted a Alecto Carrow?

—Sí —murmuró, pero su voz se vio extrañamente amplificada, y resonó por toda la sala.

—¿Reconoce haberla visto, a ella y a su hermano Amycus Carrow, participando en la batalla de Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—¿A su criterio, es Alecto Carrow culpable de lo que es acusada?

—S-si —murmuró lo suficientemente audible. Bajó la cabeza, intentando no pensar que él mismo había conjurado una maldición imperdonable hacia uno de los acusados.

—Muy bien—resolvió Kingsley—. Ronald Weasley, ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

Los acusados fueron pasando, uno por uno, ante la corte. Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Rebastan Lestrange, Walden Macniar y Lucius Malfoy, todos ellos, fueron encontrados culpables.

—Por último —anunció Kingsley—. Draco Malfoy, usted es llamado al tribunal, por intento de asesinato hacia Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore y por participación lucida y voluntariosa en la segunda Gran Guerra. ¿Cómo se declara?

—Inocente —dijo en voz alta Malfoy. Harry se encontró con sus ojos grises y se estremeció.

—Señor Potter, ¿conoce usted al acusado?

—Sí.

—¿Reconoce haber visto a Malfoy actuando por cuenta propia en la batalla de Hogwarts?

—Sí, pero solo… estaba obligado a… —un murmullo seco recorrió el estrado, y Harry sintió que se le congelaban las palabras en la garganta.

—¿Insinúa que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperio?

—No, no… —tomó aire—, lo que quiero decir…

—Limítese a responder las preguntas, Señor Potter. ¿Estaba o no el señor Malfoy bajo el maleficio Imperio?

—No —respondió con sequedad.

—Para el jurado es suficiente. Señor Weasley, ¿reconoce haber visto al Señor Malfoy participando lucidamente en la batalla?

—Sí —respondió Ron.

—Entonces esta orden encuentra culpable al señor Malfoy por los delitos antes denunciados —repuso Kingsley, y a Harry se le secó la garganta—. Los acusados permanecerán en Azkaban —una serie de murmullos de protesta y gritos recorrió el lugar—, hasta el día diez de mayo, donde esta junta les aplicará a los acusados la condena que cada uno merece. El beso del Dementor será otorgado como pena máxima, cadena perpetua en Azkaban como pena mínima.

La varita de Kingsley resonó al chocar contra la mesa de madera, y unas chispas doradas brotaron de la colisión. Harry se puso de pie, y caminó fuera del estrado, procurando no mirar a Malfoy. De hecho, comenzaba a sentirse bastante mal, y quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

—¡Harry! —Hermione lo llamó, y Harry giró desprevenido—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—He estado mejor…

—Hum, seguro que cuando comamos algo te sentirás mejor. Seguro que ni desayunaste, y además…

Harry dejó que Hermione siguiera hablando, y juntos salieron del tribunal. Habían pasado al menos cinco horas desde que habían entrado allí, pero los periodistas se abalanzaron encima de Harry apenas salió fuera.

—¿Qué tiene para declarar, Señor Potter?

—¿Qué opina de los juicios?

—¿Qué condena se ha aplicado para los Mortífagos?

Harry no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas, y se limitó a bajar la cabeza y a salir del ministerio. Entre los gritos de los periodistas, le pareció escuchar a Ron gritar su nombre. Harry giró para ver al pelirrojo intentando llegar a ellos, pero se dio vuelta y tomó con más fuerza la mano de Hermione.

Tomaron el té en un restaurant cerca del ministerio. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada durante esos momentos. Harry jugaba con el trozo de pan negro que tenía entre las manos, separando las migajas y dejándolas caer en la mesa.

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry? Sigues muy pálido.

—¿Eh?

Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

—No… estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco y media.

—Hum… Creo que volveré a casa e intentaré dormir. No dormí muy bien, y… —intentó sonreír.

—Harry…

—¿Ajá?

—Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí, supongo que lo sé. Solo… fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, eso es todo. Estaré bien.

Hermione le acarició la mano.

Pagaron, y salieron del restaurant. Había comenzado a llover, y la fina lluvia resbalaba por el asfalto.

—¿Me envías una lechuza cuando llegues?

Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo —le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, pero Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos. Harry, desprevenido, tardó unos minutos en devolverle el abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Harry suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Se soltó del abrazo, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Giró las llaves dentro de la cerradura, y empujó la puerta. El departamento estaba a oscuras. Preguntándose internamente si Ron habría llegado, entró.<p>

Apenas puso un pie dentro del apartamento, un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Harry buscó la varita en su bolsillo y la sacó. Olfateó un poco el ambiente, y dio un paso hacia adentro con cuidado. El departamento tenía impregnado un olor inconfundible. Olía a magia. Magia negra.

Con la varita en alto, avanzó por la sala. Un crujido sonó a sus espaldas y giró rápidamente. No había nada.

Llegó hasta el dormitorio de Ron con el corazón en la garganta, y empujó la puerta. La varita tembló en su mano cuando vio lo que había dentro de la habitación.

Ron estaba sentado en una silla, con las manos atadas en la espalda. Una mordaza le cubría la boca, y su amigo parecía clamar en gritos ahogados, forcejeando contra las sogas.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, y cruzó la habitación. Se iba a inclinar a desatarle las cuerdas, cuando una voz clamó detrás de él:

_ —¡Depulso!_

Harry salió despedido por los aires y chocó contra la pared. Soltó un gruñido, y se puso de pie de un salto. Afirmó la varita en su mano.

—Suelta la varita, Potter —susurró una voz conocida detrás de él.

—Ni lo sueñes, Greyback —silbó, con una mueca burlona.

—Suéltala, o me encargaré de que el pelirrojo muera —dijo en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras. Harry tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no estremecerse de miedo—. ¿Quieres ver como lo mato frente a tus ojos, _Harry_?

Harry tragó saliva. Greyback estaba detrás de Ron, clavando la varita en su cuello. El pelirrojo gimió, y mordió con más fuerza el trozo de mordaza que llevaba entre los labios. _No entres en pánico, _se ordenó Harry. Tomó aire temblorosamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía arriesgarse a que Greyback hiriera a Ron accidentalmente.

—Avada… —comenzó lentamente Greyback, y a Harry se le congeló el corazón.

—¡No! —exclamó, y Greyback lo miró con ojos brillantes. Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los azules de su amigo, Harry bajó la varita y la apoyó en el suelo. Ron intentó gritar, pero la mordaza ahogó sus palabras.

—Así me gusta, Potter… —rió Greyback—. _¡Desmaius! _

Escuchó el forcejeo de Ron, mientras la luz roja salía de la punta de la varita de Greyback, y le daba de lleno en el rostro. Harry salió despedido hacia atrás, y se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. ¡Sí que se han metido en problemas estos dos, eh! <em>

_Bueno, saben que como siempre es un placer recibir reviews, y como siempre haré lo mejor que pueda para contestarlos, pero anda jodido últimamente conmigo, y no me deja si no es por MP ._._

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Cam_


	10. Secuestrado

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p>9<p>

**Secuestrado**

Ginny se apareció en la esquina de la calle Surrey. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que había caído sobre su rostro, y escudriñó la calle desierta con ojos brillantes. Era muy temprano todavía, y los negocios recién comenzaban a abrir. La niebla lo cubría todo, y Ginny comenzó a caminar por la vereda, sujetando con la mano derecha el paquete de galletas.

A mitad de cuadra, entró en al departamento azul al cual se dirigía, y encontró la puerta abierta. Extrañada, buscó con la mirada al guardia que solía cuidar el edificio de noche, pero no vio a nadie. Tal vez fuera aún muy temprano, pensó, se encogió de hombros y subió por las escaleras; aún no se acostumbraba a aquel aparato muggle que Harry llamaba ascensor.

En realidad, si Ginny lo pensaba estrictamente, no era una sorpresa; ya le había avisado a Harry que el domingo iría a desayunar a su casa. Claro que, en vista de la pelea entre su hermano y su novio, esa idea había quedado desechada en la mente de Harry. Era domingo y eran las siete de la mañana, y estaba segura de que su novio y su hermano aún dormían. Tal vez ella lograra que se reconciliaran, ahora que el juicio había pasado; después de todo esos dos no podían pasar más de dos semanas sin hablarse, menos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Sonrió con un deje de autocomplacencia.

Terminó de subir la zigzagueante escalera, y se dirigió al 4 B, al departamento de los chicos. Pero apenas estuvo frente a la puerta, Ginny supo que algo andaba mal. La sensación de incomodidad revoloteó en su estomago, pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que seguramente se habían _olvidado _la puerta abierta.

Empujó la puerta, que rechinó siniestramente. Por alguna inexplicable razón, el corazón comenzó a bombearle con fuerza, como si quisiera llenar el profundo silencio del departamento.

No supo si fue porque los sillones parecían estar destrozados, o porque el departamento parecía estar sumido en un silencio absoluto, pero apenas puso un pie sobre el suelo de madera, se sintió desfallecer, y una sensación de pánico absoluto se agolpó en su garganta.

Le temblaban las piernas, pero aún así avanzó por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. No había nadie. Avanzó un poco más, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia. Ginny pisó algo y resbaló unos centímetros. Se sujetó de la puerta para evitar caer.

—Oh, Merlín —gimió.

Se agachó y sujetó con manos temblorosas aquello con lo que había tropezado. Era la varita de Harry.

El pánico comenzó a inundarle todo el cuerpo. Dejó caer la bolsa con galletas, y corrió a la habitación de Harry. No había nadie. La cama estaba hecha, y lisa, como si nadie hubiese dormido en ella.

Un molesto silbido comenzó a llenarle el cerebro. Avanzó hasta la mesita de luz de Harry, y se sujetó del borde, porque había dejado de sentir las piernas, y estaba segura de que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. El celular de Harry parecía vibrar. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

_Llamando, Hermione celular._

El cartelito brillaba en la pantalla exterior, y el teléfono vibraba en sus manos. Abrió la tapa.

—¿H-Hermione? —no estaba segura de que Hermione pudiera escucharla, pero no tenía fuerzas para alzar la voz.

_—¿Ginny? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces en lo de Harry? Lo estoy llamando desde hace una hora… dijo que iba a llamarme cuando llegase y no…_

—Hermione —cerró los ojos, y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Un nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil hablar. Las manos le temblaban tanto que apenas sí podía sostener el teléfono, y el corazón le latía dolorosamente rápido.

_—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ginny? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?_

—Hermione… creo q-que se llevaron a Ron y a H-Harry —intentó hablar a través del llanto.

—_¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Quiénes?_

—Hermione, el apartamento está prácticamente destruido —ahogó un sollozo y murmuró en voz tan baja que creyó que Hermione no la oiría—; creo que los secuestraron.

Escuchó un sonoro "plop" del otro lado de la línea, y el sonido del celular al caerse al suelo.

Ginny se deslizó hasta el suelo, y se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para contener el grito de angustia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde estaba? <em>Sentía un molesto dolor en las manos, y algo en la boca no lo dejaba respirar bien. Tal vez se había enredado con las sábanas en medio de la pesadilla, porque esa noche había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Había soñado que los secuestraban, a Ron y a él…

Abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Pestañó. Debía ser muy de noche aún; no veía nada. Se intentó llevar una mano a la cara, para comprobar si tenía puesto los lentes, pero un doloroso tirón el devolvió su mano a la posición original. Tenía la mano atada a su espalda. La respiración se le aceleró.

Harry trató de gritar, pero algo le tapaba la boca, y el sonido le salió ahogado. No había sido un sueño.

Otro gruñido sonó por algún lugar a su izquierda, y Harry forcejeó con más fuerza, sintiendo la fibrosa soga rapar la piel de sus muñecas.

Entonces se oyó un sonido seco, como el abrirse de una puerta. La luz tintineó, y alumbró repentinamente el lugar. Harry parpadeó hasta acostumbrarse a la luz tenue que había inundado la habitación.

—Vaya —rió una voz—, pero sí parece que la bella durmiente despertó…

Otro gruñido resonó a su derecha. Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Ron, sentado en una silla a unos metros suyo. Su amigo también llevaba una mordaza en la boca y estaba maniatado.

El individuo dio un paso hacia delante, y Harry pudo verle la cara encapuchada.

—Les advertimos que no jugaran con fuego… No nos hicieron caso —hizo un puchero, y alguien detrás suyo rió—. Una lástima.

Harry soltó una serie de insultos que se vieron ahogados por la mordaza, y forcejeó con fuerza.

—Parece que el Niño que Vivió está enojado —el mortífago se acercó, y Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pronto tendrás tu merecido, niño. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? ¿Tú, pelirrojo? —Harry mordió con fuerza la mordaza, y volvió a soltar un gruñido de advertencia. El encapuchado se giró lentamente, relamiéndose—. ¿O tú, Potter?

Harry le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar de forcejear.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —rió otra vez—, si tanto insistes, empezaremos por ti —se acercó a Harry y, tomándolo del cabello, le echó la cara hacia atrás. Harry sintió como le bajaba la mordaza—. Quiero escucharte gritar, Potter…

—Voldemort está a muerto —gritó Harry, forcejeando contra las cuerdas—. ¿Rindiendo honores a un cadáver, Yakley?

El Mortífago se detuvo, sorprendido de que Harry lo hubiera reconocido. Luego soltó un gruñido de rabia, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Harry jadeó, y escupió sangre; Yakley le había partido el labio. Podía ver a Ron forcejeando a su lado, mirándolo con ojos aterrorizado. Harry oyó la risa seca del Mortífago.

—Podríamos vivir en la gloria, Potter —habló Greyback.

—Pero gracias a ti no —completó Yakley—. Simplemente estamos vengando su muerte, Potter. _¡Crucio!_

El grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Harry antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en detenerlo. El dolor clavó filosos cuchillos en cada centímetro de su piel, y trituró todos sus huesos. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en convulsiones.

* * *

><p>Hermione se apartó el cabello del rostro, respirando agitadamente, y apoyó las manos en el escritorio de Kingsley.<p>

—Mira —espetó, con voz temblorosa—, mi mejor amigo y mi novio están desaparecidos. Hay marcas de magia negra en su apartamento, sus varitas están sin sus dueños tiradas en el suelo, los muebles están prácticamente destruidos… ¡No puedes decirme que deben pasar veinticuatro horas para declarar el secuestro! ¡Kingsley, estamos hablando de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, no de cualquier otra persona!

—Hermione, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero las normas indican que debo seguir el protocolo en estos casos…

Hermione soltó un bufido de exasperación, y golpeó el escritorio con el puño. Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —abrió los ojos y respiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse—. Kingsley, para mañana a las seis de la mañana quiero a todo el cuartel de Aurors a mi disposición, para comenzar la investigación lo más rápido posible. Yo me encargaré de recorrer el lugar y preguntarle a los vecinos. Quiero fotos esparcidas por El Profeta, avisos pegados en el ministerio y el Callejón Diagon, y una recompensa para quien ofrezca datos. Quiero una revolución mediática, Kingsley —dijo con voz aireada—. A las seis de la mañana como muy tarde —finalizó, y se dirigió a la puerta—. Así serán veinticuatro horas, ¿ah? —Hermione cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Kingsley se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad pestañó enfrente suyo cuando Harry abrió los ojos. El hecho de que se sentía mareado, sediento y que le dolía cada parte del cuerpo no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la visión. Pestañó otra vez. Tenía la mejilla pegada al frio suelo negro, y los anteojos torcidos. Sentía algo caliente resbalarle de la frente y empaparle parte de la cara y del suelo. Cerró los ojos, pero la luz no varió.<p>

En medio de la tortura, la silla había caído a un costado. Recordaba haberse golpeado fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo y haber perdido el conocimiento.

Trató de moverse un poco hacia su derecha. Todos sus huesos crujieron al mismo tiempo, y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Lo invadieron las nauseas, y soltó un gemido.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry, estás bien? Por favor, Harry, di algo… —la voz parecía surgir de la oscuridad.

—¿Ron? —tenía la garganta seca y le costaba hablar.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín, pensé que… —Ron soltó lo más parecido a una risa llorosa.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, no me hicieron nada, no aún —su voz se tensaba por los nervios—. No sé dónde estamos, pero los Mortífagos que nos secuestraron volverán en un par de horas, porque se fue cuando te desmayaste… —la voz de Ron se quebró—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Ron, cálmate —susurró—. Saldremos de aquí… Hermione y Ginny nos encontraran… —tosió un poco y un gusto metálico inundó su boca.

Ron suspiró audiblemente. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos. Le dolía el brazo izquierdo sobre el cual había caído, tenía las muñecas lastimadas por haber forcejeado contra las sogas y se sentía cansado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía, y el dolor no menguaba al pensar que no transcurriría demasiado tiempo hasta que el Mortífago volviera.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No lo sé. Tal vez horas… o días, no lo sé —la voz de Ron sonaba trastornada.

Harry soltó un gruñido y cerró los ojos otra vez cuando la puerta crujió.

—¿Estás despierto, Potter? Vamos, esto no es lo mismo sin tus gritos… ¿Estás despierto? —Harry no contestó—. Te pregunté algo —el Mortífago le dio una patada entre las costillas, y Harry se dobló de dolor.

—Déjame en p…paz, Yakley —balbuceó, con la boca ensangrentada.

Escuchó la risa de Yakley, y como murmuraba otra vez el maleficio. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor como hasta entonces, pensó Harry, mientras se retorcía en el suelo a convulsivos espasmos. La agonía era tal que deseó estar muerto. Perder el conocimiento, cualquier cosa. Rogó, silenciosamente, mientras los gritos escapaban de su garganta y se iban haciendo cada vez menos intensos, que Hermione y Ginny lo encontraran, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>—Ginny, tranquilízate, no estás ayudando así.<p>

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ginny por enésima vez, retirando la mano de la ventanilla del auto, donde había estado golpeando la superficie con las uñas—. Es que no lo soporto. ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Tenemos que encontrarlos. Vamos a encontrarlos —se corrigió Hermione, acomodando los papeles—. Los Aurors están buscando datos en el departamento. Quieren darse una idea de que pasó.

—¿Por eso vamos hacia allí?

—Sí. Tal vez podamos ayudar en algo.

—Pasaron más de 30 horas. ¿De qué rayos sirve ir hasta allí y ver que sucedió?

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la ruta por la que manejaba, y no respondió.

Llegaron al edificio. Los Aurors estaban recorriendo todas las habitaciones, registrando todo cuanto veían.

—Buenos días —sonrió alguien detrás de las dos chicas—. Ustedes deben ser Hermione Granger y Ginebra Weasley.

—Mucho gusto, Señor…

—Aníbal Hinluk.

—Un placer —murmuró Ginny—. ¿Alguna noticia?

—Nos estamos dando una idea de que sucedió…

—¿Y eso cómo nos ayudará? —preguntó bruscamente Ginny.

—Es necesario tener todos los datos posibles —dijo seriamente el señor rubio. Miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido, y se giró hacia Hermione—. Por ahora, lo que sabemos es que los atacantes esperaban dentro. Aturdieron al Señor Weasley apenas entró, y unas horas después, cuando entró el Señor Potter, se realizó un maleficio punzante. Luego, otro encantamiento aturdidor que suponemos dejó a Potter fuera de combate, y por último una desaparición conjunta.

Ginny se tambaleó un poco, y apretó los labios.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?

—No exactamente, pero estamos rastreando la procedencia de los hechizos.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

—De acuerdo. Sigan… sigan con lo que están haciendo.

El rubio asintió, y caminó hacia la habitación de Harry.

Ginny se frotó los ojos, y miró a Hermione.

—¿No estamos logrando nada con esto, cierto? No tienen idea de donde están y estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—N-no —Hermione suspiró—. Tenemos que averiguar dónde están, y para eso… tal vez podamos recolectar lugares posibles. E… e ir descartando… —se tapó la cara con las manos—. Ay, Ginny… —Hermione se mordió los labios y por un momento pareció a punto de quebrarse.

—Estarán bien —dijo la pelirroja con rapidez—. Tú misma lo dijiste. Son Ron y Harry de los que estamos hablando, ¿recuerdas? Y si conozco a mi hermano y a mi novio, estoy segura de que nadie… ningún estúpido Mortífago podrá con ellos tan fácilmente —se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta—. Vamos a la Madriguera, Hermione, hay mucho por hacer.

Hermione la siguió, intentando que no se le humedecieran los ojos al pensar en que ese "estúpido Mortífago" llevaba torturando a su novio y su mejor amigo desde hacía más de treinta horas.

* * *

><p><em>Iba a morirse. <em>No solo lo tenía en claro, sino que lo anhelaba. El dolor había alcanzado su punto auge a través de las horas, y ya no era consciente de su cuerpo. Había quedado atrapado en aquel mundo oscuro y doloroso, cayendo en caída libre, apenas escuchando sus propios gritos decadentes.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de soportarlo. Sentía como la conciencia se escapaba a cada grito, y el dolor era inconcebible.

—¡CRUCIO!

Harry arqueó su espalda en agonía. Estaba destrozado, podía sentirlo. Su cordura se quebraba un poco más a cada espasmo; ya no recordaba su nombre ni porque todo dolía tanto. Sólo podía esperar a que acabara, a la liberación de la muerte.

Algo que sucedería pronto, estaba seguro.

* * *

><p><em>Lalalá, ¿cómo están? :3 ¡Ni final! Muajajajaja, necesitaba una dosis de maldad para empezar la semana, así que aquí, vòila, el capítulo número nueve :D ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡No olviden dejarme un review y decírmelo! <em>_Nos estamos leyendo pronto,_

_Con amor, _

_Cam_


	11. Sobrevivir

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Sobrevivir**

—Bien —sentenció Hermione, y se acomodó en la silla. Ginny la miró interrogante—. Según el conteo, podrían estar en… hum… ¿Diez lugares distintos?

—¿Diez?

—Podrían ser más —murmuró Hermione, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. Necesitamos pistas… si tuviéramos un llamado, una nota, un pedido de rescate… ¡Algo! Pero no hay nada.

—Hermione, Ginny… —una voz frágil sonó en la cocina, y la regordeta figura de la señora Weasley se acercó a la mesa donde las dos chicas esparcían apuntes, papeles y libros. La mujer tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y hablaba con la voz tomada-. Kingsley es…está en la chimenea, dice que quiere h-hablar con alguna de ustedes dos.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto. Miró a Ginny con ojos aterrorizados, y corrió a la sala de estar.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Kingsley.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Los encontraron? ¿Tienen nuevas pistas?

—No y sí. Encontramos una nota de advertencia en su casa, lo que nos lleva a pensar que al menos uno de ellos tenía conciencia de que los buscaban. Además… —Kingsley respiró profundamente—, los Mortífagos que los tienen, si bien no son todos los que están detrás de esto, fueron identificados como Yakley y Greyback.

Hermione soltó un gemido.

—De acuerdo —tomó aire temblorosamente—. Ya es un avance. Debemos buscar los posibles lugares…

—Hermione, hay algo más —interrumpió Kingsley, y desvió la mirada—. No están buscando recompensa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kingsley suspiró.

—Que debemos darnos prisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Harry?<em> —la voz le salió temblorosa, quebrada y ronca. Ron sentía la garganta seca, las manos entumecidas atadas a su espalda, y una sensación de pánico apoderarse de su pecho. Una seca risa fue la respuesta a su muestra de debilidad.

—Falta poco, Weasley… míralo… apenas sí respira…

Ron soltó un gruñido, y luchó contra las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Los gritos de Harry se habían fundido con la oscuridad minutos antes, y ahora Ron deseaba escucharlos más que nunca, sólo para saber que seguía ahí, luchando. _Vivo. _

Yakley chasqueó la lengua.

—Una pena… —murmuró, y Ron sintió su voz muy cerca—, podría haber sido útil… pero eligió mal camino. _¡Crucio!_

Ron casi lloró de alivio cuando un ronco lamento resonó contra las paredes del sótano.

* * *

><p>Ginny se pasó una mano por el cabello. Hermione estaba hablando por ese aparato muggle desde hacía media hora. Se puso de pie, abrazándose el cuerpo con los brazos, y se acercó a la ventana.<p>

Llovía. El cielo estaba teñido de un gris claro y los truenos resonaban a lo lejos. Las gotas empapaban el cristal de la ventana, se deslizaban por las hojas de los árboles, y producían un acompasado repiqueteo. Una lágrima, brillante como una estrella, resbaló por su mejilla, y Ginny la secó rápidamente.

—Dicen que parece haber rastro de magia negra en tres distritos cercanos. Están yendo a averiguar si… si hay movimiento preciso, porque quieren tener ventaja a la hora de atacar —Hermione se detuvo a su lado y respiró hondo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Ginny luchó por hablar con el nudo que cerraba su garganta.

—Esperaremos —sentenció Hermione con voz rasposa, y tosió un poco—. T-tal vez…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, puede ser una locura, pero… tal vez podamos interrogar a algún Mortífago. Alguien que nos dé una pista… algo.

—¿Estás pensando…? ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Sí —Hermione asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Tal vez sea hora de hacerle una_ amistosa_ visita a Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>—Quiero escucharte gritar<em>, Potter —demandó la voz ronca de Yakley—. Quiero oír tu súplica… pídeme que me detenga…vamos, hazlo… ¿O quieres más dolor? _¡Crucio!_

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse contra el suelo. Las lágrimas empapaban su pálida piel, abriéndose paso por entre la suciedad y la sangre.

—P…por f… —no podía articular una palabra seguida. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba tanto que creyó que se volvería loco.

—¿Cómo? No te escucho, Potter —canturreó el Mortífago, liberándolo momentáneamente de la maldición.

—Por… por favor —balbuceó Harry, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —incitó el hombre encapuchado. Harry sintió su voz a pocos centímetros suyo.

—Mat…mátame… —Harry habló con voz débil, jadeando. El esfuerzo que acarreaba intentar hablar parecía demasiado, y Harry cerró los ojos, para sumirse una vez más en la asfixiante oscuridad.

* * *

><p>—¿Ver a Malfoy? —los ojos de Kingsley brillaron casi con pena.<p>

—Exacto. Mira, entraremos a la fuerza a Azkaban si es necesario, pero preferiríamos…

—Hermione —advirtió Ginny, y se giró hacia el ministro—. Por favor, señor Ministro, creemos seriamente que él puede darnos una pista sobre el lugar en el que puede estar y…

—De acuerdo —la cortó Kingsley con brusquedad.

—¿De acuerdo? —repitió con voz temblorosa.

—Sí. Todo sea por encontrarlos sanos y salvos… —suspiró.

El viento les sacudió las ropas y el cabello. El frío les calaba los huesos, y Hermione se abrazó el cuerpo.

—¿Falta mucho? —la voz recelosa de Ginny sonó dura y áspera, sin inmutarse ante el temblor. El celador de Azkaban la observó con mala cara.

—Un par de celdas más —masculló en respuesta.

Hermione pisó mal, y resbaló unos centímetros sobre el piso húmedo. Ginny la agarró del brazo.

—Es aquí —anunció el guardia, y luego masculló con voz ronca—: tienen diez minutos. ¡Malfoy! Mueve tu puto trasero, rubio, tienes visitas.

—¿Potter? —la voz de Malfoy sonó fastidiada, y el rubio se asomó, tembloroso, por entre los barrotes—. ¡Ah! Mira quién tenemos aquí. ¿La Weasley y la sangre sucia? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Potter las mandó a hacer el trabajo sucio porque simplemente no quiere mancharse los zapatos pisando Azkaban?

Ginny gruñó. Hermione la sujetó del brazo.

—Explícanos en este instante de qué carajo estás hablando, Malfoy —soltó—. ¿Harry estuvo aquí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?

—Jo, jo, jo —Malfoy rió burlonamente—. ¿Así que no les contó? Bueno, puede que no sea _tan _cobarde después de todo. Potter estuvo aquí, Weasley, hace una semana… solo, según creo, o al menos vino a hablarme solo. Antes del juicio.

Ginny cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente.

—¿Te había dicho algo a ti, Hermione?

—No —respondió Hermione con dureza.

—Entonces, si Potter no es el que esta atrás de esto… ¿quién?

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Los secuestraron, Malfoy. A Harry y a Ron —la voz de Hermione tembló.

Malfoy guardó silencio unos momentos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo, Granger? Le advertí, le advertí que era más fácil mantenerse al margen. No me hizo caso, y ahora pagará por las consecuencias.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó bruscamente, y acercó su rostro a las rejas. Estaba tan cerca de Malfoy que podía ver todas y cada una de las venas de sus ojos grises inyectados en sangre. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, y lo zarandeó un poco—. ¿Dónde mierda los tienen, Malfoy?

—¡No tengo idea! ¿Enloqueciste, Weasley? ¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo!

—Ginny —advirtió Hermione.

—¿Dónde carajo escondían tu padre y los demás Mortífagos a los prisioneros, Malfoy? —masculló Ginny, sin dejar de zarandearlo—. ¡Responde, hijo de puta!

—Yo… en… en el sótano de mi casa, a veces…

—¡No están ahí! ¡Piensa más, Malfoy! —Ginny apretó el cuello de la sucia remera de Malfoy, cerrándola contra su cuello. Malfoy boqueó furiosamente.

—¡No lo sé! —lloriqueó. Ginny aumentó la presión.

—¡Ginny! ¡Vas a ahogarlo, suéltalo!

—¿Dónde, Malfoy?

—E…en… En la casa de S…

—¿De quién?

—¡Ginny!

—De Snape. En… la casa de S…Snape.

Ginny lo soltó. Sus ojos se chocaron, sorprendidos, contra los de Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Sus sollozos golpeaban duramente contra las<em> paredes del sótano. Ron tenía la cabeza vencida hacia adelante, y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se moría de sed y de hambre, sin contar con que le dolían horrores las manos maniatadas.

—¡Harry! —gritó otra vez, sollozante. No hubo respuesta, y Ron reanudó sus lamentos. La penumbra alumbraba la figura de Harry tendida en el suelo, de costado, inmóvil. El cabello negro desordenado se desparramaba sobre el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre—. P… por favor, responde —sollozó—. Por favor —Ron lloró con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Hermione se inclinaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, discutiendo acaloradamente con Kingsley. Ginny trazaba garabatos en el papel donde anotaban los datos, escuchando distraídamente. Apoyó su cabeza en la mano, con los ojos semi cerrados.<p>

—Ginny… ¡Ginny!

—¿Qué? Lo siento, me distraje.

Hermione la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te sientes bien, hija? —preguntó el Señor Weasley, inclinándose a un lado de la mesa. Parecía haber envejecido diez años en una semana.

—Si, solo… estoy cansada —Ginny se apartó el pelirrojo cabello del rostro, mientras se enderezaba en la silla, algo incómoda. Todas las miradas se clavaban en ella. Hermione estaba en el centro de la mesa, al lado de Kingsley, mirando un gran mapa. A su lado, Dedalus y Hestia estaban escuchando atentamente sus palabras, mientras que el Señor Weasley y George se inclinaban sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué me decías, Hermione?

—Los Aurors están inspeccionando la zona —aclaró Kingsley con voz grave—. Tendríamos que tener noticias en unos minutos. Si el resteo indica que en la casa de Snape hay habitantes y también rastros de magia, nos darán la alerta. Si no, entrarán a investigar.

—Tenemos que tener toda la ventaja posible —intervino Hermione, mirando a todos. Las ojeras se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos avellana, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas—. Por eso atacaremos solo cuando estemos seguros. No queremos que… —miró a Ginny—, que les hagan más daño.

Ginny se estremeció.

—Voy a hacer café —anunció, poniéndose de pie. No soportaba esperar ahí sentada a que dieran noticias, sin hacer nada—. ¿Alguien quiere?

Kingsley y su padre asintieron con la cabeza.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Puso a hervir el agua, y esperó pacientemente a que hirviera. Apoyó las manos contra la mesada y suspiró. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano apoyarse contra su hombro.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Ginny? —la voz de Hermione resonó contra la cocina.

—No. Nadie está bien, nada está bien —masculló—. ¿Para qué fingir?

—Los encontraremos —la consoló Hermione.

—¿Y qué si no? —Ginny se dio vuelta, y al fulminó con ojos brillantes—. ¿Qué si no están ahí? Ya pasó una semana. ¡Una semana! Hace más de ciento ochenta horas que están ahí, siendo torturados o quién sabe qué otras atrocidades…

Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por una serie de gritos en el comedor. Hermione miró a Ginny, y echó a correr hacia el comedor, con la varita en mano.

Ginny apartó la puerta de un tirón, y lo que vio la dejó paralizada en el lugar; su madre abrazaba a su padre con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y Kingsley estaba de espalda, hablando rápidamente por la chimenea.

—¿Q…qué…? —la voz le salió ahogada, mientras el pecho se le cerraba por la angustia. Kingsley se giró hacia ella.

—Los encontraron.

El alivio fue tal que se mareó. Se sujetó de la mesa. Miró a Hermione, que se había quedado paralizada a su lado. Kingsley les sonrió.

—Ahora —repuso con seriedad—, hay que sacarlos de allí.

* * *

><p>—A ver, repasemos el plan —propuso Hermione, horas más tarde—. Kingsley esperará a fuera de la casa con el escuadrón de Aurors listos para entrar. Ginny —la miró—, tú entrarás conmigo, y me esperarás en el salón principal. Yo bajaré al sótano, y los aturdiré…<p>

—¿Estás loca, Hermione? ¿Irás sola?

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero la puerta de la madriguera se abrió de par en par, y entró Neville, con el pelo negro mojado por la lluvia, empuñando la varita. Al ver todos los que había dentro, se sonrojó.

—Hola —masculló—. Hermione me llamó. Quiero ayudar —afirmó, asintiendo valerosamente con la cabeza.

Ginny miró a Hermione, quien sonrió.

—Iré con Neville —repuso, mientras le indicaba a Neville que se sentara—. Estamos repasando el plan —explicó.

Neville se sentó al lado de Ginny, y se apartó el mojado cabello del rostro.

—¿Cuándo partiremos?

—En una hora —contestó Hermione, y sus palabras fueron precedidas por un angustioso silencio.

Ginny carraspeó.

—Bueno, sigamos.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, entonces Neville y yo bajaremos al sótano, e intentaremos aturdirlos. Es importante que no los ataquemos allí, por miedo a causarles daño a Harry o a Ron. Cuando bajemos al sótano y los encontremos, yo le avisaré a Ginny, que dejará entrar a los Aurors… —se frotó los ojos—. Ginny, tú tendrás el traslador. Cuando dejes entrar a los Aurors, baja inmediatamente al sótano, y transportaremos a los chicos. Nos estarán esperando en San Mungo.

Se hizo un silencio nuevamente. Neville carraspeó.

—¿Sabemos en qué estado… se encuentran?

—No.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, todos estaban listos. Kingsley estaba en la esquina, posicionando los lugares. Los Aurors estaban escondidos en los techos, y detrás de los autos.<p>

Kingsley le hizo una señal positiva a Ginny. La pelirroja se recogió el cabello, y miró a Hermione. Su mejor amiga asintió con la cabeza, afirmó la varita en su mano, y susurró:

—_Alohomora —_la puerta chasqueó suavemente, y se abrió de par en par.

Hermione entró a la casa, echó la maldición Mulffilato, y le hizo una seña a Neville para que la siguiera, mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia y cruzando los dedos de la mano libre.

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir ! (?). ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno, acá el capítulo 10 :3 Espero que lo disfruten mucho y, ya saben, ¡espero sus reviews contándome qué les pareció!<br>Nos estamos leyendo pronto, _

_Cam_


	12. Rescate

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

**Rescate**

El corazón le latía con una fuerza vertiginosa. Hermione apretó los labios, y empuñó fuertemente su varita. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de Neville detrás de ella.

Se pegó a la puerta del sótano. Se oían suaves lamentos, apenas perceptibles. Hermione se llevó un dedo a la boca, y miró a Neville, que asintió con la cabeza. Levantó la mano y alzó tres dedos. Bajó uno, luego otro… respiró hondo y empujó la puerta.

—_¡Incarcerus! —_el hechizo de Hermione cruzó velozmente la habitación. Neville, a su lado, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y el hombre encapuchado que había adentro respondió con otro hechizo.

—¡No! ¡Neville! —advirtió Hermione, al ver que Neville se disponía a contra atacar. El sótano estaba a oscuras, y no veía nada. Los hechizos surcaban el aire, a diestra y siniestra, y cualquiera de ellos podía lastimar a Harry y Ron. Neville entendió la advertencia, porque fue conduciendo con sus hechizos a los Mortífagos a la salida del sótano.

—¡No! —bramó uno de los encapuchados, cuando una maldición que Neville había lanzado le pasó rozando la capucha. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo por la escalera. Neville soltó un grito de furia, y lo siguió. Hermione aturdió al Mortífago que quedaba, que salió despedido por el aire y produjo un ruido sordo al chocarse contra el suelo. Hermione lanzó chispas rojas a la entrada, para darle el aviso a Ginny—. _Lumus_ —el foco de su varita se prendió. El corazón le latía dolorosamente fuerte y las manos le temblaban violentamente.

Hermione se acercó al Mortífago caído, sin detenerse a fijarse en su alrededor. Estaba inconsciente. Hermione lo rodeó con las cuerdas, cuando un susurró ronco hizo que se le erizara la piel:

—¿Hermione?

—¿Ron? —Hermione alumbró desesperadamente el sótano. Su luz alcanzó a una figura atada en una silla—. ¡Ron! ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —sollozó, mientras se lanzaba hacia el pelirrojo—. _¡Diffindo! —_las cuerdas se cortaron—. ¿Estás bien? —tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ron tenía un feo corte en la frente, le sangraba el labio y estaba muy pálido, pero parecía milagrosamente ileso. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Hermione! —masculló el pelirrojo con voz áspera—, Hermione, tenemos que sacar a Harry de aquí, está malherido y yo… lo torturaron y… No podía hacer nada, Hermione, estaba atado…

—¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry, Ron? —urgió Hermione.

Ron le hizo una seña de la cabeza, y Hermione se dirigió hacia donde señalaba. Su corazón, que segundos antes parecía latir desenfrenadamente, pareció detenerse al ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo.

Un jadeo ahogado fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Hermione. Se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, que se encontraba boca abajo—. _¡D…Diffindo! ¡Diffindo! —_las sogas que ataban sus manos y pies se cortaron. Hermione dio vuelta el cuerpo de Harry. Inhaló brusca y temblorosamente; Harry tenía un corte que parecía profundo en la cabeza, y le sangraba la nariz. Estaba increíblemente pálido.

—¿Está…? —Ron parecía incapaz de formular la pregunta. Hermione apoyó dos dedos en el cuello de Harry y buscó su pulso.

—Su pulso es débil —informó con la voz débil por el alivio. Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla—. ¿Harry? ¿Puedes escucharme? —Hermione alzó la mano, que temblaba sin control, y murmuró—: _¡Enervate! _¿Harry? Necesito que abras los ojos, Har —habló con firmeza—. Harry, por favor, abre los ojos.

Los parpados de Harry temblaron, pero no abrió los ojos. Su respiración era inestable y superficial, demasiado rápida.

—¿Harry? —la voz de Ron rompió la tensión del ambiente.

—F…frío —gimió el moreno, sin despegar los labios.

—Tranquilo, Harry —murmuró Hermione, apoyando una mano en la frente de su mejor amigo—. Todo estará bien —afirmó—. Te sacaremos de aquí pronto, ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien —repitió Hermione, secándose las lágrimas, que caían sin control. Con manos temblorosas, rompió un trozo de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, e intentó detener la hemorragia de la cabeza—. Ron —llamó, alzando la cabeza y mirando a su novio—. Tienes que avisarle a Ginny, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? Ella tiene un traslador que nos llevará directo a San Mungo —Hermione se quitó la capa, y envolvió a Harry con ella, pues su amigo se sacudían en débiles espasmos. Ron asintió fervientemente con la cabeza y salió caminando lo más rápido que podía por las escaleras—. Estarás bien, Harry —aseguró Hermione con voz quebrada—. Te sacaremos de aquí.

—¿Dónde… están Ron… y Herm…Hermione? —Harry pestañó intentando enfocar a la persona que estaba arrodillada a su lado.

Hermione soltó un sollozo, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para ahogar el sollozo, manchándose con sangre el rostro.

—Estoy aquí, Harry, soy Hermione —dijo suavemente, con voz temblorosa. Le apartó el cabello de la cara—. Ron fue a pedir ayuda.

—¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? —preguntó con voz rasposa, intentando abrir los ojos.

—Estás herido, Harry, pero todo estará bien, ya vienen a ayudarnos —susurró Hermione, acariciándole el cabello—. Intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, ¿sí?

—Tengo sueño…

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, y le apartó el cabello del rostro-. Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo, ¿sí? Quédate conmigo ¿sí? No cierres los ojos..

Harry intentó decir algo, pero un ataque de tos lo sacudió.

—Dile a Ron y a Hermione… q…que lo siento —susurró. Se sentía muy mareado, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —Hermione dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más, y golpeó suavemente el rostro de su amigo—. Harry, abre los ojos. Todo estará bien —asintió Hermione, y besó suavemente la frente de su mejor amigo—. Todo irá bien —repitió, aunque las lágrimas se desprendían cada vez más rápidamente de sus ojos, mientras escuchaba como la respiración de Harry parecía cada vez más laboriosa y cansada.

—¡Hermione! ¡Harry! —Ginny entró corriendo al sótano.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio—. Hay que sacarlo de aquí, ¿me escuchas? ¡Ginny! —llamó con firmeza—. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí para salvarlo –se secó las lágrimas—. ¿Tienes el traslador? ¿Dónde está Ron?

—Mi padre se lo acaba de llevar a San Mungo, porque se desvaneció, pero creo está bien —farfulló rápidamente Ginny, sin apartar la vista de Harry—. Aquí esta… —secó una birome desgastada del bolsillo, que emitió una luz azulada… —Todo estará bien, Harry, estoy aquí… —susurró Ginny entrelazando su mano con la de Harry, y la poniéndola encima del traslador. Hermione también tomó la birome. Con un destello azulado, desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi dos horas. Dos horas y nadie había salido a decir nada. Solo sabían que Ron estaba bien, estable, descansando en su habitación, que se había deshidratado y por eso se había desmayado, y que tendría que dormir en el hospital para tenerlo en observación. Pero de Harry… nadie sabía nada.<p>

Ginny estaba sentada en un banco en la sala de espera, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos hinchados. Sus padres estaban en la habitación de Ron. George estaba sentado a su lado, rodeándole la espalda con un brazo. Neville se había quedado dormido contra el asiento, y Hermione miraba atentamente el vapor que ascendía de su taza de café.

—Ginny… ¿por qué no intentas dormir, cielo? —preguntó amablemente Hestia Jones, acomodándose a su lado—. Te ves muy cansada.

Ginny ni siquiera se dignó a contestar. Se acomodó un poco en el asiento, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos. Hermione se estremeció y se irguió repentinamente.

—¿Todavía nada?

—N…

—¿Ustedes vienen con Harry Potter?

Ginny se puso de pie muy rápido, y golpeó sin querer a George. Neville se cayó del asiento, y se despertó de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza aturdido. Ginny se acercó al Sanador vestido con una túnica verde lima y unos anteojos sin marco.

—Sí —jadeó Hermione, porque Ginny parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna—. ¿Cómo está Harry, señor?

El Sanador los observó lánguidamente antes de responder.

—Lo acaban de trasladar al quirófano; deben someterlo a cirugía porque posee heridas internas de gravedad.

Ginny se tambaleó, y Neville la sujetó de la cintura.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Por el momento está estable, pero su estado permanece es crítico. Se requirió asistir su respiración mecánicamente, y se logró estabilizar lo suficiente sus constantes como para subirlo al quirófano.

Ginny se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

—Me temo que su pronóstico es reservado. Todo depende de cómo reaccione a la cirugía, y del estado en el que se encuentre luego. En todo caso, solo resta esperar. Les ruego que aguarden hasta que tengamos más noticias.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para decir algo más. Neville la condujo lentamente, aún rodeándola por la cintura, a los asientos.

—G…Ginny, tranquilízate —murmuró Hermione, demasiado pálida y temblorosa, y en ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando violentamente—. Todo estará bien –aseguró, erguiendo la cabeza—. Todo estará bien —repitió.

Neville la observó con lástima, mientras acariciaba la espalda a Ginny. La pelirroja se apartó el cabello de la cara e inhaló profundamente, intentando controlar el temblor.

—Por favor —susurró en voz baja, cerrando los ojos—. Por favor que se ponga bien.

* * *

><p>Hermione acarició suavemente el cabello pelirrojo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los cabellos, tal vez demasiados largos, y dejó escapar un suspiro.<p>

Ron estaba acostado en la cama del hospital, durmiendo profundamente. Sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar su suave y regular respiración, y sus pestañas claras hacían sombra en sus mejillas. La habitación era pequeña, pero al menos no debía compartirla con otras personas. Una pequeña ventana recreaba un paisaje tropical, y contrarrestaba con el banco e impoluto suelo del hospital. Se respiraba un olor a analgésico, a drogas y a alcohol casi insoportable.

Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima, que resbaló por su blanca mejilla. La castaña se pasó una mano por la cara, y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—¿Hermione?

Hermione alzó la cabeza con rapidez. Sus ojos se chocaron con los azules de Ron, que la observaban entrecerrados y vidriosos por el sueño.

—Hola —susurró Hermione en voz baja, porque de ese modo podía asegurarse de que su voz no se quebrara—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —dijo Ron, frotándose los ojos—. Aunque…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —sonrió quedamente.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Poco a poco la risa desenfrenada se fue transformando en llanto, pero Ron no se preocupó hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a saltar de los ojos cafés.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —Ron se incorporó a medias en la cama.

—Tienes terminantemente prohibido —advirtió—, cualquier palabra que aluda a la muerte, Ronald Weasley, y no me interesa que sea en broma —sentenció, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y exhalando profundamente el aire que la preocupación había retenido en sus pulmones—. Me alegro que estés bien, Ron.

Ron le acarició la mejilla torpemente.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está Harry?

—Bien, estará bien.

—Hermione —dijo Ron en voz baja, y le apartó las manos de la cara. Los ojos rojos de Hermione se inundaron en lágrimas otra vez al quedar expuestos a los azules que la penetraban—. No me mientas.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Se recostó entre los brazos de Ron, que la abrazó torpemente, asustado.

—Harry está g-grave. Lo están operando y… no saben si… Tenemos que esperar a que salga del quirófano para… Tengo tanto miedo… —el pánico, y los nervios de la semana le estaban pasando factura.

—Sh… tranquila. Es… es Harry —Ron tragó saliva, y sacudió la cabeza—. Estará bien —la acunó entre sus brazos, recostado contra las almohadas. Le acarició el cabello.

—Te extrañé mucho —susurró Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose protegida por primera vez desde hacía siete días.

—Yo también… no sabes lo que fue estar ahí, en ese maldito lugar, sin saber si… Hermione, lo siento tanto… jamás debí gritarte todo esas cosas. Cuando estábamos en el sótano, no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez muriera y jamás te habría dicho cuanto sentía haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, ni cuanto significas para mí, ni cuanto te amo. Fui un estúpido.

—Sh… —lo calló Hermione—. Ya pasó. Lo importante es que estás bien… saldremos de esta juntos —sonrió.

—Si no fuera porque desde hace una semana que no me lavo los dientes, te besaría —masculló Ron.

Hermione rió.

—En el baño está todo lo que necesitas —sonrió—. Traje tus cosas de su departamento.

Ron apartó las sabanas, y se puso de pie algo tambaleante. Dio un par de pasos, y estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero un par de cálidas manos lo sujetaron con firmeza. Ron se estabilizó, y siguió camino, caminando cada vez con más firmeza, a pesar de sentir la mirada cuidadosa de Hermione, hasta el baño. Antes de entrar, dijo:

—¿Hermione?

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

—Yo también, Ron, yo también.

* * *

><p>—¿Alguna noticia?<p>

—No. Aún sigue en el quirófano, pero no tardarán en salir… —afirmó el señor Weasley, sentándose al lado de Ginny—. ¿Porqué no vas a casa, hija? —propuso por enésima vez—. No has dormido prácticamente nada en los últimos días…

—Estoy bien, papá.

El señor Weasley suspiró.

—De acuerdo, entonces ve a la cafetería a comer algo. Te avisaré si sucede algo.

—Pero…

—No, sin peros, señorita.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también, cariño. Vamos, ve, antes de que tu madre se enoje conmigo.

Ginny sonrió y se puso de pie. Tomó aire para darse valor, se desperezó y se dirigió a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Ginny acurrucó las manos en torno a la taza de té. Suspiró, y el vapor que se formaba en torno al líquido se esparció momentáneamente.<p>

—Hola —la voz hizo que se sobresaltara, pero se obligó a sonreír forzadamente cuando Luna Lovegood se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Luna. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Oh, me avisó Neville —explicó con voz liviana—. No me dejó venir hasta ahora, decía que era peligroso que vaya con ustedes mientras sacaban a Harry y a Ron de allí —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le ha dado la manía de preguntarme eso como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento?

—Bueno, porque luces horrible —respondió con total sinceridad, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

A Ginny le dio un inesperado ataque de risa.

—Por Merlín, Luna —rió—. Te echaba de menos.

—Yo también —sonrió la rubia, observándola con sus grandes ojos celestes—. Acabo de ir a ver a Ron. Está bastante bien.

Ginny le dio otro sorbo a la taza de té.

—¿Tienes hora?

—Sí. Son las tres menos cuarto de la tarde —informó.

Ginny suspiró.

—Tengo que volver. Ya pasaron casi cinco horas… debe de haber noticias.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—¿Acaso pensabas quedarte aquí y dejarme sola? —preguntó con una sonrisa auténtica dibujada en el rostro.

Avanzaron por las escaleras llenas de cuadros, hablando casi despreocupadamente. Ginny no podía evitar sentir aquella punzada de nervios cada vez que bajaban un piso más.

—…y ahora que la guerra terminó, mi padre y yo volvimos a darle inauguración al Quisquilloso…

Su voz ensimismada se vio ahogada por el grito de Ginny.

—¡Harry! —la pelirroja echó a correr por el pasillo.

Tres sanadores empujaban una camilla, donde estaba recostado un muchacho, enfermizamente pálido, rodeado de varios artefactos. Ginny intentó acercarse, pero una voz femenina y muy chillona exclamó:

—Señorita, por favor, debemos llevarlo a su cuarto. Aguarde aquí unos momentos.

—Pero…

—Vamos, Ginny —los brazos de Luna la rodearon, obligándola a volver sobre sus pasos.

—¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? —Hermione se acercó sola, observando interrogante a Luna.

—Lo… lo están… lo están trasladando —el alivio burbujeaba en su cuerpo, y se sintió muy mareada. Hermione la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué…?

—Al final del corredor… —murmuró, y de pronto su mente pareció salir del shock inicial. Ignorando las llamadas de Hermione, y los gritos de Luna, Ginny corrió por el pasillo, y se detuvo con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en frente de una puerta. El cartel rezaba:

"_Daños producidos por hechizos. Precaución, unidades de cuidado intensivo. Sanador responsable, Brian Jeason. Sanador asistente, Mafalda Jowels._

Se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas, pero respiró hondo para contenerse. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero un Sanador de mediana edad, abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, dando un respingo—. ¿Dígame, en que puedo ayudarla? —preguntó irritado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Ginny, con voz temblorosa—. Soy Ginerva Weasley, novia de Harry Potter… Quería saber cómo esta Harry, señor…

—Jeason —respondió el hombre, y arrugó el ceño—. De acuerdo, señorita Weasley, sabrá que la información que voy a darle es confidencial y…

—¡Ginny! —Hermione llegó jadeando a donde estaba la pelirroja y el Sanador—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo está Harry, sanador? ¿Se sabe algo?

—Verán… —dijo el Sanador—, la operación se realizó sin mayores complicaciones, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación. Por el momento, está estable. Resta esperar 48 horas para ver cómo reacciona a la intervención quirúrgica. Mientras tanto, permanecerá aquí, en cuidados intensivos, donde podremos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

Ginny cerró los ojos.

—Este bien. Entonces ¿sobrevivirá? —preguntó Hermione con sorprendente temple.

—Es demasiado pronto para afirmar nada, pero siendo Harry Potter de quien hablamos, me atrevería a decir que saldrá adelante —le guiñó un ojo a Ginny—. Aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —frunció el ceño—. No hay que desvalorizar las secuelas que pude llegar a sufrir.

—¿S…secuelas?

—Exacto. El paciente estuvo expuesto por demasiado tiempo a la maldición Cruciatus, por lo que es de esperar que sufra daños en su sistema. Probablemente una pérdida parcial o total de memoria, o un daño en el sector motriz… —el rostro de Ginny se contorció angustiado—. Aún así, solo resta esperar.

—G…gracias —murmuró—. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa, no dude en avisarles a las enfermeras. No conviene que estén dentro muchas personas juntas, podría afectar la organización.

—De acuerdo —oyó responder vagamente a Hermione—. Gracias.

—Hermione —fue consciente de oír su voz, pero aún se encontraba demasiado aturdida.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero entrar sola… ¿sí?

—Pero… —Hermione protestó, mordiéndose el labio—. De acuerdo. Volveré en quince minutos. Voy a avisarles a los chicos.

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza. Sintiendo los nervios retorciéndole las entrañas, entró en la habitación. La angustia le oprimió el pecho.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Sí, sé que pasaron décadas desde la última vez que publiqué, pero bueno, acá está el capítulo finalmente. ¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Y ya saben, espero sus reviews :3<em>


	13. San Mungo

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

**San Mungo**

Ginny dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. La habitación era pequeña, y cuadrada. Una ventana bastante grande estaba a un costado de la cama, y tenía las cortinas cerradas. La cama estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de aparatos y tubos que transportaban pociones de colores, que burbujeaban en los recipientes. A ambos lados de la cama había un par de sillas mullidas. La habitación tenía también baño propio, pero Ginny solo tenía ojos para una cosa.

Harry tenía el cabello negro muy despeinado, que discrepaba contra su blanca piel. Una mascarilla cubría su boca y nariz, y estaba conectada por una serie de pequeños tubos a un extraño aparato. La blanca sábana llegaba hasta su estómago, y el pijama verde lima del hospital estaba corrido a un lado. Pequeñas circunferencias blancas estaban pegadas a por todo su pecho, unidas a unos extensos cables que terminaban en un aparato extraño.

En su brazo derecho, una aguja traspasaba su piel y se unía a una bolsa transparente colgada de un gancho, sobre la cual trabajaba una enfermera. Su respiración era forzada y superficial, pero regular.

Ginny se sentó a su lado. La enfermera murmuró algo que la pelirroja no alcanzó a oír, y casi no notó como salía por la puerta. Su mano temblorosa le apartó el negro cabello del rostro, advirtiendo lo pálido que se encontraba. Por debajo de la mascarilla, podía advertir que Harry tenía los labios agrietados y blanquecinos.

—Harry… —musitó Ginny con voz débil, tomando con fuerza la mano inerte de Harry. Soltó un suspiro cuando la noto cálida y suave, como siempre había sido. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido—. Estoy aquí, Harry, soy yo, Ginny —el solo tener contacto con su mano pareció devolverle un poco de la entereza que creía perdida—. No voy a dejar que nada malo te ocurra, ¿sí? Estoy aquí.

Harry no se movió, pero Ginny tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a derramarse, pero Ginny se obligó a mostrar una entereza que realmente no sentía. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sin soltar su mano, aspirando su aroma manchado por aquel repulsivo olor a hospital.

La puerta se abrió. Oyó el gimoteo de Hermione inundar la habitación, y segundos después la castaña la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Estará bien —aseguró, con voz tomada—. Estará bien.

* * *

><p>Treinta y nueve horas. Jamás habría creído humanamente posible poder permanecer sentada junto a esa cama de hospital, al lado de Harry, tanto tiempo. Como tantas veces en las últimas horas, volvió a echar un vistazo esperanzado al rostro de Harry, para asegurarse de que nada hubiera cambiado. No; todo seguía igual.<p>

Hacía más de dos horas que se dedicaba a contar las respiraciones de Harry. Había llegado al cuatro mil doscientos, pero había perdido la cuenta en innumerables ocasiones por dejar que sus ojos se chocaban con el aparato extraño que marcaba el número treinta y ocho para contar las respiraciones, y setenta para contar las pulsaciones.

—¿Ginny?

Ginny giró la cabeza bruscamente, apartándola por primera vez en horas del rostro de Harry.

—¡Ron!

Su hermano llevaba puesta una túnica que no era la del hospital, aunque caminaba algo vacilante. El color comenzaba a regresar a sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo… cómo está? —Ron se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la cama, observando con pesadumbre el inexpresivo rostro de su amigo.

—Hay que seguir esperando —respondió Ginny, mirando con atención a Ron—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Eh? Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me acaban de dar de alta.

—Tendrías que estar descansando —lo reprendió Ginny.

—Lo sé. En un rato me voy a la casa de Hermione. Volveré mañana a la mañana. Pero quería… bueno, pasar a… ya sabes —Ginny no respondió—. ¿Crees que… que despertará pronto?

—No creo. Lo tienen muy sedado. No le quitarán los sedantes hasta mañana al mediodía, y aún ahí habrá que seguir esperando a que despierte por su cuenta.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Es mi culpa —confesó de pronto, mordiéndose los labios sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

—No seas tonto.

—Si no lo hubiera obligado a… —la angustia cortó sus palabras. Suspiró—. Me iban a elegir a mí, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Iban a t-torturarme a mi primero —repitió con un hilo de voz—. Pero no. Harry comenzó a discutir… y lo eligieron a él. Pero debería haber sido yo.

—No. No debería haber sido ninguno —lo atajó Ginny.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—No entiendes —hizo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa—. No tienes ni idea… ninguno de ustedes tiene ni idea —siguió con pesar el pelirrojo—. Estuvimos allí días y días… Al principio Harry seguía consiente, incluso después de que esos hijos de puta —masculló con furia contenida en sus ojos celestes—, lo torturaran. "Ya van a ayudarnos, Ron", me repetía todo el tiempo —dijo con amargura—. ¡Y lo estaban torturando! Él me consolaba a mí a pesar de estar muriendo lentamente –se cubrió la cara con las manos-. Y luego… Luego empeoró. Ya no podía habar, no me reconocía… No… No sabía si… —se tapó el rostro con las manos, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.

—Ron —llamó Ginny, estirando la mano por encima del cuerpo de Harry, y tomó la de Ron entre las suyas—-. Mira —pidió, y apoyó la mano de su hermano sobre el pecho de Harry, que subía y bajaba lenta, pero regularmente al compás de su respiración—. ¿Ves? Su corazón sigue latiendo, y sigue respirando. Sigue vivo. Sigue siendo Harry.

Ron sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz.

—Tienes razón —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tienes razón, Ginny.

Hermione tocó la puerta, y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—Hola —saludó con una triste sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Vamos, Ron?

—Sí —afirmó Ron, poniéndose de pie—. Adiós, Ginny —saludó, y se detuvo vacilante unos momentos antes de salir por la puerta.

—Adiós.

—¿Ginny, estás segura de que no quieres venir a casa?

—No te preocupes, Hermione, estaré bien.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo —abrazó brevemente a Ginny, y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Le dio un suave beso en la frente—. Adiós, Harry.

* * *

><p>Ginny se había quedado dormida en el mullido sillón que había al lado de la cama de Harry, y no despertó hasta que una enfermera entró en la habitación para cambiarle el suero.<p>

—¿Algún cambio? —preguntó con voz ronca, y carraspeó un poco, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—No aún, querida, lo siento —respondió con una triste sonrisa la enfermera. Ginny asintió con la cabeza—. El sanador no tardará en venir para ver si la intervención tuvo efecto, y tal vez pueda sacarle los efectos del narcótico.

—¿Efectos del narcótico? —Ginny se incorporó en el sillón—. ¿Quiere decir…? ¿Va a despertar?

—Si todo sale bien, podrá administrarle las dosis, y evaluar los daños neurológicos. No le sacará el sedante inmediatamente, porque los efectos secundarios harían que se altere, y eso podría incidir en su respiración.

Ginny soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—De acuerdo —musitó, frotándose los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran.

—Volveré en un rato. Conserva la esperanza, querida.

Ginny no respondió, pero se quedó mirando el rostro de Harry hasta que la sanadora se fue.

—¿Escuchaste, Harry?, tienes que ponerte bien. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —le acarició el cabello con dulzura—. Aún nos queda mucho por vivir –susurró. Le levantó la mascarilla transparente con parsimonia, y volvió a advertir lo secos y pálidos que lucían sus labios. Le dio un suave beso, y volvió a colocarle la mascarilla. Suspiró—. Ya vengo. Ni se te ocurra empeorar ni despertarte, ni hacer ninguna locura mientras yo no este, ¿eh, Potter? —amenazó, con una sonrisa en los labios, intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

Se miró al espejo. Su rostro pálido de le devolvió la mirada. Las ojeras se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos avellana, y estaba muy despeinada. Se lavó la cara con las manos, pero le sentó tan bien sentir el calor en su piel, que terminó empapándose los brazos y el cabello. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, y lo trenzó rápidamente en una larga trenza. Se lavó los dientes, y de pronto se sintió inmensamente mejor.

Sintiéndose mucho más humana que en días, salió del baño, y volvió a sentarse al lado de Harry. Volvió a sujetar su mano, que descansaba flácida sobre su vientre, y entrelazó los dedos a los suyos, y se acurrucó contra el sillón.

* * *

><p>Horas después, miraba el reloj de pulsera distraídamente, cuando una tos seca y adolorida le indicó que algo marchaba mal.<p>

—¿Harry? —con el corazón desbocado, Ginny se puso de de pie, se inclinó sobre Harry. El pelinegro parecía estar intentando toser, y la mascarilla parecía impedírselo. Un zumbido proveniente de la maquina extraña que marcaba sus constantes inundó la habitación, y Ginny observó con horror como los números empezaban a caer, titilando en un rojo vivo. Segundos más tarde, tres Medimagos entraron corriendo a la habitación.

La apartaron sin demasiadas contemplaciones. A Ginny le latía tan rápido el corazón que creyó que iba a desmayase. Se sujetó del marco de la puerta.

—Sube la cabecera, Merelín —pidió el sanador rubio que Ginny había visto antes. La sanadora agitó la varita y la cabecera de la cama subió un poco—. Cuidado, Kevin —le oyó decir Ginny—. ¿Monitor, Merelín?

—Aumentó la presión, pero el oxigeno en sangre sigue bajo.

En ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta de que le estaba quitando la mascarilla junto al tubo de la boca.

—Muy bien… —comentó el sanador con voz tranquila—. Muy bien, Harry… bien hecho… ¿Monitor, Merelín?

—Normalizándose.

Mientras el otro Medimagos ajustaba el suero, la sanadora giró hacía Ginny, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Parece que el señor Potter ha decidido que quiere respirar por su propia cuenta.

A Ginny le temblaron las piernas, y una oleada de alivio la recorrió completamente.

—Eso… eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es muy bueno —afirmó sin mirarla el sanador, observando con la luz de la varita la garganta de Harry—. La cirugía hizo efecto; está respondiendo a nuestros tratamientos.

* * *

><p>—¿Hermione? —Ron estaba sentado en el sillón de Hermione, intentando escuchar lo que su novia decía, arrodillada junto a la chimenea. Había recibido un mensaje urgente de San Mungo, y estaba hablando por ese medio hacía más de quince minutos. El estomago se le encogió dolorosamente. Tentó ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento Hermione regresó a la sala. Estaba pálida, y un extraño rubor cubría sus mejillas—. ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Está Harry bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hermione?<p>

—Parece que Harry esta respirando por sus propios medios —susurró, y se dirigió algo tambaleante al sillón—. Está evolucionando favorablemente —dijo incrédula, mirando a Ron con los ojos brillantes. El pelirrojo soltó una exclamación incomprensible, y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza.

—¡Vamos a verlo! Vamos a San Mungo, Hermione —suplicó, con la sonrisa grabada en su cara.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé, Ron… Aún no estás del todo recuperado…

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Estoy de maravilla! —exclamó, y se puso de pie—. ¿Está consciente?

—No, Ron. Aún es muy pronto para eso. En este momento me dijo Ginny que le estaban regulando la dosis de sedantes, y que habrá que esperar unas horas para ver la primera reacción —Hermione miró severamente los ojos azules de Ron—. Podemos ir en una hora, si quieres —suspiró.

Ron volvió a mostrar su radiante sonrisa.

* * *

><p>No lo había soñado. No había sido un reflejo, estaba segura. Ginny había sentido perfectamente como la mano de Harry había apretado débilmente la suya. Sintiendo la garganta seca, susurró:<p>

—¿Harry? —los ojos le brillaron—. ¿Moreno, me escuchas? Soy yo, Ginny.

No hubo respuesta. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Ginny se inclinó sobre la cama y presionó un botoncito que había encima de la cabecera. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y la sanadora, Mafalda, entró a la habitación.

—¿Sí?

—Se movió —dijo Ginny, con firmeza, poniéndose de pie—. Me apretó la mano, estoy segura.

La sanadora frunció el ceño, y se inclinó sobre Harry. Le levantó un parpado, y observó con atención la contracción de sus pupilas, que empequeñecieron ante la luz. Examinó la dosis de sedante, y comprobó su pulso.

—Está reaccionando —dijo, sonriéndole amablemente a Ginny—. Llamaré al Sanador.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, súbitamente nerviosa. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Harry tal vez no la reconocería. O tal vez no podría hablar. O ver. O moverse… Ginny pasó saliva, y sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a pensar sin pesimismo.

La puerta se abrió y el sanador rubio entró con decisión. Saludó a Ginny con un gesto de la cabeza, y se inclinó sobre Harry. Agitó su varita por sobre su cuerpo, y una serie de luces brillantes salió de la punta.

A Ginny se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo completo, sintiendo los nervios revolverle el estomago, cuando los parpados de Harry temblaron levemente. Se sujetó del borde de la cama, pues sentía débiles las piernas.

—¿Señor Potter? Si puede escucharme, apriete mi mano —pidió el sanador, tomando la mano suavemente. Luego de unos segundos, Harry le devolvió el apretón—. Bien hecho. Esto es importante, Señor Pot… Harry. Apriete mi mano dos veces para decir "sí", y una para decir "no". ¿De acuerdo? —la mano de Harry se movió dos veces—. Muy bien. ¿Cree que puede abrir los ojos? —preguntó, haciéndole una seña a la sanadora para que bajara la intensidad de las luces de la habitación.

Los parpados de Harry revolotearon con esfuerzo, y luego de lo que pareció interminables segundos se entreabrieron, dejando ver aquellos ojos verdes vidriosos. Ginny contuvo un jadeo, y unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Excelente. ¿Harry, puedes decirme tu nombre completo, por favor?

Harry miró durante unos segundos al sanador, y después intentó mover los labios. La voz ronca sacudió el ambiente, mientras Ginny contenía la respiración.

—Ha…Harry… Harry —dijo en voz muy baja y rasposa por la falta de uso. Hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor de la garganta.

—Muy bien. ¿Sabes quién es ella, Harry? —señaló a Ginny, y la pelirroja tuvo la sensación de que el mundo se desvanecía bajo sus pies.

Harry la miró por unos segundos que parecieron interminables, y luego movió la comisura de los labios, como si intentara sonreír.

—G…Ginny.

Ginny dejó escapar un sollozo, y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Aquí estoy, mi amor —susurró, acariciándole el cabello.

—Muy, pero muy bien Harry. Yo soy el Sanador Jeason, pero puedes decirme Brian. Dime, Harry… ¿recuerdas porque estás aquí?

Harry meditó unos segundos. Sus ojos se encendieron confundidos.

—N…no —musitó.

—No te preocupes, era absolutamente esperable. Vamos a hacerte una serie de pruebas para asegurarnos de que todo va bien. Una última cosa, Harry, y le pediremos a tu hermosa novia que salga unos momentos mientras te revisamos. Dime… ¿sientes alguna molestia o dolor?

—No —respondió Harry, y vaciló—. Me siento un poco… un poco aturdido.

—Es normal. Ahora estas bajo los efectos de muchas pociones que trabajan en tu cuerpo para evitar que sientas dolor. Pero al menor indicio de molestia, necesitamos que nos lo hagas saber para poder ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, señorita Weasley, le voy a pedir que salga unos momentos. ¿Puede ser?

Ginny se mordió el labio pero asintió.

—Estaré fuera —prometió, y le depositó un suave beso en la frente. Harry cerró los ojos al contacto—. Te quiero.

* * *

><p><em>Una eternidad después, aquí estoy. ¡Buenas! ¿cómo están? Espero que súper bien. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo y, ya saben, los reviews son más que bienvenidos.<em>

_¡Nos leemos pronto!  
><em>

_Cam _


	14. Efectos secundarios

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

**Efectos secundarios**

—Harry ha despertado.

De solo pronunciar esas palabras, el tumulto se desarrolló a su alrededor. Ron soltó una tremenda exclamación de alivio, y abrazó con fuerza a Hermione, que rompió en llanto. La señora Weasley se tapó la cara con las manos, murmurando «gracias a Merlín, gracias a Merlín» por encima del griterío. Neville esbozó una gran sonrisa de felicidad, y Luna miró distraídamente a todos, diciendo «se los dije. Él es Harry Potter, después de todo.»

Fue, probablemente, el mejor día desde hacía semanas. Ginny se sentía cansada, y con el producto residual de los nervios aún presente en su cuerpo, pero infinitamente agradecida. Harry estaba ahí, la había reconocido, y todo indicaba que iba a estar bien. El silencio volvió a reinar, expectante, cuando el sanador salió de la habitación.

—Bueno, parece que está reaccionando según lo planeado —dijo con firmeza, y a sus palabras le siguió una exclamación de alivio generalizado—. Su estado aún es delicado, y la rehabilitación no será rápida, pero todo indica que estará bien. Lo cambiaremos de habitación en unas horas.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Hermione con voz ansiosa.

—Por supuesto. Cuídense para no lo agobiarlo, recuerden que debe descansar; esta en recuperación post-operatoria, y con graves secuelas de la maldición cruciatus. No recuerda nada del incidente, así que sería conveniente que tampoco lo presionen a decir nada. Todo a su tiempo —culminó—. No duden en llamarme ante cualquier duda.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Ginny.

—¿Vas a verlo tu primero, Ginny?

—Entren ustedes primero. Voy a ir a casa a bañarme y a arreglarme un poco —sonrió Ginny—. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Claro —sonrió Hermione—. Eh… entraré yo primero —no era una pregunta, y nadie se animó a contradecirla. Empujó la puerta, y entró.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Hermione avanzó lentamente, temiendo que estuviera durmiendo de nuevo. La emoción de hacía minutos pareció esfumarse lentamente. Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y el moreno abrió los ojos.

—Hola Hermione —saludó en voz baja, y ronca, con los ojos semi abiertos.

—H…hola Harry —respondió con voz tomada. Vaciló un momento, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry, que estaba semi incorporado gracias a que la cabecera de la cama estaba elevada, le devolvió con debilidad el abrazo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas hasta que Harry se lo hizo notar.

—Hermione… me estás mojando todo —Harry movió la comisura de los labios, como intentando sonreír. Seguía pálido, pero el color había vuelto a sus mejillas.

—¡Ay, lo siento! —murmuró, apartándose y secándose las lágrimas. Se enderezó, y le apartó un mechón de cabello negro de la frente, mirándolo con dulzura—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Más o menos —confesó, con una mueca de disculpa, recostándose contra las almohadas—. Pero es normal, según el sanador Brian. Las pociones pierden efecto, y en un rato las van a renovar —señaló el suero con un gesto de la cabeza, y movió un poco el brazo donde estaba clavada la aguja y volvió a fruncir los labios con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hermione, apartándose el cabello de la cara—. El sanador dijo que lo llamásemos si necesitabas más dosis…

—No, está bien —sonrió Harry, y se encogió de hombros—. Es soportable —vaciló un momento—. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

—Se fue a su casa a bañarse y a ponerse «presentable» —encomilló y puso los ojos en blanco—.No se ha movido de tu lado en todo este tiempo.

—Ah… ¿sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente, Hermione? —preguntó, acomodándose un poco en la cama.

Hermione se tensó y bajó la mirada, fingiendo alisar las sábanas de algodón.

—Llegaste al hospital hace cuatro días.

—¿Y antes…? ¿Me tenían los Mortífagos? —aventuró, mirando ansiosamente a Hermione—. Lo siento —se disculpó con rapidez, cuando a Hermione se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos—, es que… bueno, no puedo recordar nada y… Vamos, Hermione, no llores…

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse la castaña—. Fue una semana muy difícil.

—¿Una semana? No dijiste que… espera —murmuró, e hizo un ademán de incorporase. Jadeó de dolor, y volvió a recostarse contra las almohadas—. ¿Me secuestraron una semana completa? —pareció meditar sobre sus palabras. Luego soltó con horror—: ¿Me olvidé de una semana completa?

—Es normal, Harry… Estuvimos muy preocupados, porque tal vez no recordarías más cosas…

—No… no sé… Recuerdo haber salido del juicio… —frunció el seño—. Eh…fuimos a cenar juntos, ¿verdad? Y… y… —bajó la mirada un momento y la alzó con desesperación—. No me acuerdo más.

—Bueno… después entraste a tu casa, y te encontraste con los Mortífagos. Te llevaron a Ron y a ti, y hace cuatro días logramos encontrarlos. Estabas muy grave, así que te trasladamos a San Mung…

—¿Ron? ¿Ron estaba conmigo? ¿Está bien?

—Tranquilo —suplicó Hermione, empujándolo contra las almohadas—. Harry, por favor, el Sanador pidió que no te estreses más de lo necesario —replicó severamente—. Ron está bien, y está afuera. Le dieron el alta hace tres días. Estuvo muy preocupado.

Harry no contestó, y se dejó hundir contra las almohadas. Cerró los ojos un momento.

—Es su culpa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es su culpa. Nos secuestraron por su culpa —respondió con simpleza, abriendo los ojos. No había acusación en sus ojos verdes.

—Claro que no, Harry, él no tiene la culpa de…

—Se lo dije —Harry la miró, con el dolor impreso en su mirada—. Le dije que no nos convenía meternos en esto. Le dije que… —se le humedecieron los ojos y apartó la mirada con furia—. ¡Le dije que no quería participar del juicio, que solo quería alejarme de todo! ¡Ni si quiera me escuchó! ¡Ah! —exclamó, y se llevó la mano a un costado, cerrando los ojos. Su respiración se volvió rápida e irregular.

—¿Harry? Harry, tranquilízate.

—D…duele —jadeó, sin abrir los ojos.

—Respira hondo. Así es. Respira conmigo, Harry, vamos. Ya pasa —aseguró, mirándolo con preocupación. Sus ojos viajaron al timbre que llamaba a las enfermeras, pero luego de unos segundos, Harry relajó su expresión y, dejando escapar un suspiro, volvió a aflojarse contra las almohadas—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí —suspiró, pero su voz era más débil y más cansada que antes.

—¿Quieres que llame al sanador?

—No. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Cansado, nada más —aseguró, y cerró otra vez los ojos.

—Duerme, Harry —Harry le hizo caso, y volvió a soltar otro suspiro tembloroso. Hermione le acarició el cabello con suavidad, y sujetó su mano con fuerza.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin apenas mover los labios y sin abrir los ojos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su mejor amiga.

—¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo?

—A menos que quieras que me vaya, sí.

—No. Está bien —murmuró—. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma? Por favor —su voz era suave, y no parecía ser plenamente consciente de lo que decía-. No quiero quedarme solo aquí.

—No me iré a ningún lado, Harry —aseguró Hermione, también en voz baja.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo está?<p>

Hermione giró hacia la puerta, y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Ron hizo una mueca de disculpa, y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en la silla, del lado contrario a donde estaba Hermione.

—Se quedó dormido —susurró, acariciándole el cabello—. No se sentía muy bien.

Ron no comentó nada, pero se quedó mirando con ojos culpables el rostro de Harry.

—¿Vas a hablar con él?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes de que hablo.

—Eh… sí. Tengo que disculparme —dijo en voz baja, mirando a Harry con la culpa dibujada en cada una de sus facciones—. ¿Crees que… que me culpe por lo que pasó?

—Yo… —Hermione dudó una milésima de segundo—. No, no lo creo.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, aliviado.

* * *

><p>Los susurros cobraban forma a su alrededor, apenas perceptibles. Sentía todo el cuerpo abrumado por el cansancio y no abrió los ojos. Esperó pacientemente a que el dolor pasara, y se preocupó cuando no lo hizo. Respiró hondo, tal y como se lo había dicho Hermione, y abrió los ojos.<p>

Las cortinas del cuarto estaban cerradas, y parecía ser de noche. Las luces estaban encendidas, inundando cálidamente su alrededor. Harry giró un poco la cabeza, y vio que Hermione dormía acurrucada en el sillón. Tragó saliva, y musitó:

—¿Hermione?

Hermione dio un respingo y abrió los ojos.

—¿Harry? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo… —se mordió el labio con nerviosismo—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro que sí —se extrañó, aún somnolienta—. Dime.

—¿Puedes llamar al sanador Brian? —preguntó en un susurro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó—. Realmente… duele mucho.

—Claro que sí —repitió. Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, y se acercó al botoncito luminoso que yacía sobre la cabecera. Lo presionó con insistencia una vez. Volvió a sentarse en la cama de Harry, que apretaba los parpados con fuerza, y sus manos se crispaban sobre las sábanas—. Ya pasa… —susurró, acariciándole el rostro—. Respira profundamente, Harry —Harry tomó aire ruidosamente—. ¿Dónde te duele? —se desesperó.

—En todos lados —murmuró entre dientes, y las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos.

—Tranquilo… —Hermione sujetó su mano, y Harry la apretó con fuerza—. Ya pasa, ya pasa…

El sanador entró por la puerta, agitando la túnica verde lima al compás de sus pasos. Sin mediar una palabra, se acercó a Harry, revisando los niveles de suero.

—¿Harry? —Harry abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y nublados por el dolor—. Necesito que me digas, en una escala del uno al diez, cuánto dolor estás sintiendo.

—Un… un ocho —susurró con voz ahogada, con los puños cerrados—. Puede que… que un nueve.

—De acuerdo. Te aplicaré una poción calmante, con algo de poción para dormir. ¿Está bien?

Harry simplemente movió la cabeza, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Hermione le apartó el sudado cabello del rostro, mientras el sanador introducía una delgada aguja en la intravenosa. Harry se quedó quieto por algunos segundos, y luego fue relajando su expresión. Su respiración se volvió regular y suave.

El sanador le revisó el pulso, y trabajó en la maquina extraña, mientras leía distraídamente una planilla llena de hojas.

—Bueno —anunció con voz calmada, mirando a Hermione—. Tendremos que hacerle unos estudios más, pero por el momento es mejor que se quede dormido, hasta que averigüemos la fuente concreta del dolor.

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Se sentía dentro de un espantoso letargo. Abrió con los ojos con esfuerzo, y pestañó con insistencia un par de veces, intentando deshacerse de la pesadez de sus pestañas. Intentó mover la cabeza a un costado, débilmente.<p>

—Hola —saludó una voz dulce, y Ginny entró en su campo visual.

—Hola —respondió con voz rasposa.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

—Mejor —suspiró. No intentó moverse más por miedo a que el dolor regresara—. Básicamente, no siento nada —sonrió.

—Es por los sedantes. Ya era hora de que despertaras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Son las doce del mediodía. Iban a trasladarte de habitación, pero el Sanador Brian dice que quiere hablar con nosotros antes —Ginny se encogió de hombros, y Harry sintió que algo pesado caía sobre él.

—¿Malas noticias?

—Espero que no —sonrió Ginny, y se acomodó a su lado—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también, pelirroja… —murmuró Harry—. Mucho.

Ginny rió, y se inclinó suavemente para darle un beso en los labios.

—Permiso… —la voz sonó tan sigilosa que Harry y Ginny dieron un pequeño respingo.

—¡Sanador Brian! —exclamó Ginny, apartándose de Harry—. No lo oímos entrar.

—No se preocupe, Señorita Weasley…

—Dígame Ginny, por favor.

El sanador sonrió.

—Bueno… —carraspeó—. Solicité verlos porque tengo los resultados de los análisis.

—¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó Harry, incorporándose a medias sobre los almohadones.

—Verás, Harry… Tu cuerpo está reaccionando favorablemente al tratamiento, y el dolor que sentiste hace unas horas se debe elementalmente a que tus músculos están sufriendo las secuelas de la maldición. El Cruciatus es una maldición muy antigua, cuyo objetivo es causar dolor en su víctima. Cuando la víctima se resiste, Harry, como es tu caso, hace presión sobre los músculos para obligarse a soportar la carga.

—N…no entiendo —dijo Harry, mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Por alguna razón, se le había secado la garganta—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

—Harry, tus músculos se vieron seriamente dañados. Sobre los de tus piernas.

Un silencio precedió a sus palabras. Harry palideció, y pestañó un par de veces con confusión.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Es muy probable que se haya creado una disfunción motriz y que no puedas volver a caminar inmediatamente. Por eso tendrás que hacer una terapia de rehabilitación, para…

Harry se recostó contra las almohadas, con gesto abatido. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, con los ojos abiertos por el shock.

—¿Q… qué?

El sanador lo observó con ojos tristes.

—Lo siento, Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No… yo… —cerró los ojos. No los abrió hasta que sintió la mano de Ginny apretar la suya con fuerza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la recuperación?

—Un mes en el hospital y dos fuera, como mínimo.

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

—¿Cuándo empiezo? —preguntó, con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Mañana a la mañana, Harry. Enviaré a una enfermera para que te lleve al gimnasio. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. El sanador salió de la habitación, dejando un incomodo silencio a sus espaldas.

—Harry…

—No —atajó Harry, y giró con brusquedad la a cabeza para un costado. El dolor lo sobrevino acompañado por una arcada, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. Estoy muy cansado —murmuró—. ¿Podrías…? Por favor.

—Claro —respondió Ginny, con tristeza—. Estaré a fuera, amor —susurró y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando Ginny salió, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, dejando que la angustia invadiese su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Hay alguien del otro lado? Espero que sí, y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Y que, por supuesto, ¡no olviden pasarse a dejar su review! Me encantaría saber qué les pareció.<em>

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Cam_


	15. Terapia de rehabilitación

**Sumary: **La guerra terminó hace ya once meses. Harry intenta rehacer su vida, alejarse de aquello que lo torturó en un pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron y él se vean obligados a abogar en el juicio contra los Mortífagos? Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

**Disclamier: **Todos los personajes son de Jotaká, y ni ellos ni su universo son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

**Terapia de rehabilitación**

Los rayos de luz se filtraban suavemente por la ventana de su nueva habitación, y se reflejaban en las sábanas blancas; lo habían trasladado en la madrugada y la habitación en la que ahora estaba era un poco más grande y más cómoda. «Preparada para largas estadías»,pensó Harry con amargura.

Apartó los ojos de la ventana, y suspiró. Se frotó los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio, se recostó contra las almohadas, y aferró las frazadas que Ginny le había traído esa misma mañana de su casa; la textura sedosa y cálida se amoldó a su mano y Harry se relajó; cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez podría dormir un par de horas más hasta que la enfermera volviera a buscarlo.

Sintió el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, pero no abrió los ojos. Seguramente era Ginny, o peor, Hermione, lista para darle un sermón acerca de la perseverancia y de no dejarse derrotar… y de muchas estúpidas cosas más.

—¿Harry? —la voz vaciló—, ¿duermes?

Harry abrió los ojos con demasiada rapidez. Ron estaba en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo indeciso.

—No —respondió con sequedad.

—¿Puedo… puedo pasar?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y Ron entró en la habitación. Se sentó vacilantemente en la silla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—He estado mejor —espetó.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y se apartó el cabello de la cara en un gesto nervioso.

—Quería disculparme —soltó de pronto, bruscamente—. Actué como un verdadero idiota… —sacudió la cabeza—, he estado actuando como un idiota en los últimos meses. Jamás quise culparte por la muerte de Fred y lo lamento tanto… —Ron se detuvo y miró a Harry. El chico de la cicatriz apartó la mirada, y volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana.

—¿Por qué se te ocurre decir esto _justo _ahora, Ron? —las palabras salieron entre sus dientes, empapadas de rabia.

—¿Qué?

—Casi me muero. De hecho, estuve tan cerca de morirme que es casi un milagro que siga vivo. No te haces idea –escupió—, del dolor que estoy sintiendo a cada momento. Y es más, ¡tal vez no vuelva a poder caminar! ¿Por qué me dices justo ahora que lo sientes, por qué lo dices cuando ya es demasiado tarde?

—Yo…

—No. No digas nada, Ron. Por favor —siseó.

—De veras lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

Harry no contestó, no lo miró. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, pero no hizo ningún ademán de secarlas.

—Vete —susurró con la voz quebrada—. Ron, vete.

Ron se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días —saludó el sanador—. Mi nombre es Hugh, y estoy a cargo de su rehabilitación, Señor Potter…<p>

—Harry.

—Muy bien, Harry –comenzó el sanador—, nuestras sesiones serán todos los días a esta hora. Te explicaré un poco en qué consisten –dijo el sanador, sentándose en una de las sillas del gimnasio. Harry estaba en una silla de ruedas, con gesto abatido—. El hecho de que sientas dolor es, aunque no lo creas, bueno, porque significa que tus nervios no están muertos. Por eso es de esperar que las primeras sesiones de rehabilitación sean muy dolorosas, pero eso irá disminuyendo con el paso de los días.

Harry tragó saliva pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Ahora te ayudaré a ponerte de pie… Necesitamos saber hasta dónde puedes llegar. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo por tus propios medios?

Harry estuvo tentado de contestarle que no, pero se mordió la lengua, se tragó la cobardía, y asintió con la cabeza. Apoyó las manos en los bordes de la silla, y tomó aire. A penas intentó moverse, una oleada intensa de dolor lo recorrió por completo. Se mordió con más fuerza los labios, sintiendo el sudor empaparle la piel. Intentó un poco más. El dolor era tan intenso que comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Apoyó un pie sobre el suelo. Un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos y se unieron al sudor que le empapaba la cara. Apoyó el otro pie, y dejó escapar un jadeó de dolor. Se sintió caer, pero unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron.

—Muy bien, Harry, muy bien hecho –lo animó el sanador—. Sujétate de esa baranda.

Harry lo hizo, y se apoyó contra la pared durante unos segundos, respirando agitadamente.

—Intenta llegar hasta aquí, Harry.

Harry intentó moverse un poco más. El dolor lo sacudió con más fuerza que antes, y esta vez no pudo evitar un grito de dolor. Cayó de bruces al suelo.

—Con calma –el sanador lo giró boca arriba. Harry cerró los ojos, demasiado adolorido como para decir nada. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración—. Toma, bebe –Harry bebió con avidez la poción que el sanador le ofrecía—. Lo has hecho muy pero muy bien, Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry despertó abruptamente en medio de la noche, encontrándose cara a cara con la espantosa penumbra que se apoderaba de la habitación. Jadeó al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, y la desesperación inundó cada célula de su cuerpo.<p>

El cabello negro caía sobre su cara, empapado en sudor, mientras Harry parpadeaba intentando tranquilizarse. Las piernas, la cintura y la espalda le dolían de tal manera que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien lo ayudara.

Intentó moverse para alcanzar el botón para pedirle ayuda a la enfermera, pero su cuerpo se puso rígido y el dolor lo azotó duramente una vez más.

Las lágrimas corrieron desesperadas por sus mejillas, mientras que abría la boca intentando dejar pasar el aire. Enterró las uñas en las sábanas intentando soportar aquella agonía. Mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza que los hizo sangrar, intentó alcanzar el botón.

Un poco más… un poco más… Harry soltó un quejido de dolor, y presionó débilmente el botón. Agotado, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, respirando rápida y superficialmente, mientras se sentía desfallecer por el intenso dolor que lo invadía.

Escuchó al sanador entrar, pero no tuvo fuerzas de girar para mirarlo. Cerró los ojos, gimiendo débilmente, aferrando con fuerza las sábanas blancas. El sudor resbalaba por su frente febril.

—¿Harry? –la voz del sanador lo llamó preocupado, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas—. ¿Qué número, Harry?

—D…diez –sollozó. El sanador lo movió un poco hacia un costado, y Harry soltó un aullido de dolor.

Pocos segundos más tarde, la niebla cálida se apoderó de su mente, y Harry dejó pasar, con un suspiro, a la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>La calma se sentía tan bien que Harry no abrió los ojos. Algo cálido sujetaba su mano, y sentía algo fresco sobre su frente. Tenía frío, y se estremeció intentando aferrarse a las sábanas. Al instante la aguja conectada a la intravenosa punzó, y Harry soltó un gruñido. Abrió los ojos.<p>

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se chocaron con los suyos, y se iluminaron brevemente. Sujetaba su mano, mientras le mojaba la frente con un paño mojado.

—Hola –saludó, y se inclinó para alcanzarle los anteojos—. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

Harry giró un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Era de día, y el sol se asomaba por la ventana inundando de luz la habitación. Sentía la garganta reseca. Hizo un ademán de estirar la mano para tomar el vaso de agua, pero Hermione se adelantó. Harry bebió con avidez.

—Gracias –susurró en voz baja.

—No hay de que –sonrió Hermione—. Ginny fue a comprar algo para comer, vendrá en unos minutos –dijo, también en voz baja—. El sanador nos llamó. Dice que pasaste una mala noche. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor –suspiró.

—Aún tienes un poco de fiebre –informó con preocupación.

Harry no contestó, y el silencio secundó las palabras de Hermione.

—Quiero salir de aquí –susurró Harry, en voz baja, casi deseando que Hermione no lo oyera.

—Harry, sabes que…

—Ya sé. Pero quiero salir de aquí. No aguanto más… No aguanto más –giró la cabeza.

Sintió la mano de Hermione acariciarle el cabello, y suspiró. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y entró Ginny.

—¡Harry! –la pelirroja se sentó al lado de su cama, y le dio un prolongado beso en la frente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien –mintió, aspirando suavemente su perfume.

—Bueno –anunció Hermione, poniéndose de pie—. Tengo que ir a casa, Ron me está esperando. Cualquier cosa, Ginny…

—Te aviso, sí.

—Genial. Cuídate, Harry. Volveré más tarde. Los quiero –sonrió, mientras salía de la habitación.

Harry se hizo a un lado en la cama, ignorando el punzante dolor. Rodeó a Ginny con un brazo, y la acercó contra su cuerpo. Ginny se recostó en la cama, acariciándole con suavidad el cabello.

—Sabes… Hay algo que hace mucho no hacemos y…

—¿Aquí, Harry? Por todos los santos, estás herido y recuperándote, no vamos a hacer el amor aquí.

Harry rió suavemente, y su risa acabó por transformarse en una tos seca.

—No me refería a eso, aunque también extraño hacer el amor contigo. Extraño… no sé, hace mucho que no estamos así, abrazados en silencio, ¿no?

—Mmm… sé a lo que te refieres –susurró la pelirroja, y lo besó—. Ponte bien pronto, y te prometo que podremos dejar de extrañar las dos cosas.

Harry volvió a reír.

—Usted manda, pelirroja.

—¿Alguna vez lo pusiste en duda, _moreno_?

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaban lentamente en San Mungo. Desde que había empezado la rehabilitación, las visitas se habían acotado, y el horario era de ocho a nueve de la noche. Todos los días, sin falta, a las ocho de la mañana despertaba al lado de la pelirroja, de Hermione, de Luna o de Neville, y todos los días se dormía junto a Ginny, que se quedaba esperando pacientemente a que conciliara el sueño.<p>

A medida que avanzaba el año, cambió el rumbo de las prioridades; Neville debía volver a clases a cursar herbología, Luna debía volver al ministerio para capacitarse de especialista en criaturas mágicas, Hermione debía volver a trabajar en leyes y Ginny tenía entrenamiento en el equipo de Quidditch en el que trabajaba cuatro veces por semana.

Aún así, se las arreglaban para acompañarlo todo lo que podían. No había vuelto a ver a Ron desde ese amargo incidente, hacía ya un mes, y estaba casi seguro de que no había vuelto a pisar el hospital desde entonces. Hermione había intentando hablar de eso centenares de veces, pero Harry no daba el brazo a torcer.

Por otra parte, la rehabilitación avanzaba lenta y dolorosamente. Hugh no lo había hecho caminar de nuevo desde el primer día, y Harry se limitaba a seguir con los entrenamientos de desentumecimiento de los músculos, tomando día a día las pociones que le daban.

Esa mañana Harry se había despertado muy temprano, mucho antes del horario de visita. Reprimiendo un bostezo, estiró el brazo para tomar sus anteojos y se los puso con suavidad. El mundo cobró nitidez al tiempo que la puerta se entreabría y dejaba paso a la enfermera.

—¡Buenos días, Harry! –sonrió la chica, sonriendo amistosamente. Se llamaba Jennifer, y era una muchacha agradable, algo torpe, pero dulce. Estaba casi todas las mañanas, y Harry se divertía mucho ante los ataques de celos de Ginny, quien se esforzaba por llegar lo más puntual posible para que no estuviera solo con _esa. _

—Buenos días, Jenny –sonrió Harry, acomodándose entre las almohadas con esfuerzo.

—La sanadora Mafalda me envió a que te cambiara la dosis de la poción revitalizadora… —murmuró mientras ajustaba el suero—. ¿Quieres que te envíe ya el desayuno?

—Emm… —Harry vaciló—. Bueno –respondió. Últimamente no tenía mucha hambre, y era Ginny quien se encargaba de que se comiera hasta el último bocado—. En realidad, estaba pensando… ¿crees que podrías llevarme al gimnasio? Quisiera… practicar… un poco antes de la terapia.

Jennifer vaciló.

—No lo sé, Harry… —se apartó el cabello castaño del rostro—. Le preguntaré al Sanador Brian.

—Está bien –aceptó Harry, dando por ganada la partida.

Efectivamente, diez minutos después se encaminaba en silla de ruedas al gimnasio, conducido por la enfermera.

—Tu _novia_ va a matarme si le digo que saliste antes –gruñó entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño ante la risa de Harry. Llegaron al gimnasio, y lo acercó a la baranda donde usualmente ejercitaba. Era muy temprano todavía, y el gimnasio estaba vacío—. Enviaré a alguien para acompañarte en media hora… ¿podrás sobrevivir hasta entonces?

Harry levantó la ceja, pero sonrió. Jennifer se marchó, agitando su túnica verde lima a la par de su pisada.

Respiró hondo, sintiéndose algo intimidado por el silencio del lugar. Pero despejando con inocencia la preocupación, comenzó a ejercitar.

—Tal vez… —murmuró para él mismo. Miró a ambos lados de reojo. Habían pasado ya veinte minutos desde que Jennifer se había ido. Si probaba caminar un poco… tal vez… si se caía, no tardarían en ayudarlo…

Se puso de pie, tambaleante. Apretando los dientes preventivamente, se sujetó de la baranda. Un paso… el miedo tomó posesión de su cuerpo, y gimió. Cerró los ojos un momento, y avanzó. El dolor volvió a darle un latigazo lacerante, y se le doblaron las rodillas con debilidad. Negándose a caer al suelo, se sujetó con más firmeza de la baranda, con ambas manos, con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que iba más allá de sus expectativas, con el rostro perlado en sudor y rojo por el esfuerzo, los dientes apretados y la respiración jadeante, dio el primer paso. Su pie se apoyó torpemente contra el suelo, produciendo un ruido tan silencioso como perfecto. Harry soltó una exclamación, mezcla de alivio y mezcla de dolor, y se le aflojaron las piernas. Se soltó de las barandas, notando como las manos le temblaban violentamente, y se dejó caer al suelo.

Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos lo sujetaron, impidiéndole caer.

—Bien hecho –susurró una voz grave a su odio, aferrándolo con firmeza por los brazos, sin dejarlo caer. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

Harry hubiera reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte del mundo. Demasiado concentrado en su reciente logro, no le contestó, y se recostó contra la pared.

Ron se encontraba a su lado, en cuclillas, mirándolo con los ojos celestes brillantes. Se dejó caer enfrente a donde estaba sentado Harry, y le dio una botella de agua.

Harry bebió con avidez.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Harry apartó la mirada, masajeándose la pierna con la mano libre.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco –vaciló—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ron pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, y Harry tuvo una tremenda sensación de _deja vú_. De pronto volvió a sentirse temblando sobre la nieve, mirando a un Ron empapado que acababa de salvarlo.

—Supongo que… volviendo como siempre –Ron sonrió forzosamente, y Harry tuvo la certeza de que su amigo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. La risa escapó involuntariamente de sus labios.

Ron lo miró extrañado.

—Los tiempos no cambian –dijo Harry, con el fantasma de la risa impreso en su voz—. Siento haberte gritado, Ron –se sinceró, mirándolo con intensidad.

—No… me lo merecía. Tenías toda la razón, con eso de disculparme. Siento mucho haberte dicho todo lo que dije… realmente lo lamento mu…

—Ya está.

—¡No! Realmente no debí…

—Ya está, Ron. Ya pasó –sonrió Harry.

Ron contuvo las ganas de replicar, y tragó saliva.

—Siempre hago lo mismo… siempre termino yéndome, dejándote cuando más me necesitas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero siempre vuelves para arreglarlo otra vez –sonrió.

Ron vaciló. Ambos se acercaron en el mismo momento, y se abrazaron. La risa de Harry volvió a inundar el ambiente, y Ron se contagió.

—Ahora… ayúdame a ponerme de pie e… e iremos a desayunar.

—Si —afirmó Ron, ayudando a Harry a pararse, secando con mucho disimulo las lágrimas que se habían desprendido de sus ojos—. Me muero de hambre.

Y ambos rieron otra vez.


End file.
